Sins
by xsasuhinax
Summary: They were not demons, nor were they angels. They were simply humans with the curse of evil and good given to them by a twisted fate. He hated her and wanted to kill her, yet he was in love with her too. He wanted to save her, but how can he when he couldn't even save himself. They were both born as evil, but are they truly evil? Is there salvation like Hinata hoped for?
1. Chapter 1

_**Patient Application**_

_**Name:** Hinata Hyuga_

_**Age:** 17_

_**Gender:** Female_

_**Social Security:** *********_

_**Address:** -_

_**Additional Notes:** It has come to our attention, that we have recently received a letter from a school in concerns about a student. A staff at the school has noticed unusual changes of behavior, both physically and emotionally. Deterioration in quality and quantity of work, negative change in school performance, repeated absences from class, dramatic change in energy level, falling asleep in class, changes in hygiene or personal appearance, emotional outbursts, withdrawn, direct statements indicating distress, hints of bruises and thoughts of suicide._

Another one huh?

Sasuke Uchiha was a psychologist, a specialist that studied the human mind and behavior. He could also be considered a therapist, considering the amounts of female patients that come in asking for counseling. That was a lame joke. Although most of them were not actually mentally ill in any shape or form, only wanting to have alone time with him, he had no choice but to treat them with respect as any patient in need of help. If he had seen one he had seen them all there were a few cases where they were truly mentally ill, like the ones who were afraid of him, due to their past with unwanted sexual intercourse. He had just walked out the door with one of his patients finishing up their discussion for the day. A nurse, Ino, he assumed her name as she hurried down the hall towards him; it seemed as if she was looking for him for a while.

"Dr. Sasuke? There you are, we have another patient waiting for you now".

He sighed in annoyance, "Another new one? I just got finished last week with the last one, which may I remind you was PRETENDING to be insane, just to get close".

"She was sent from school, I highly doubt she would know you".

He looked at the ceiling, blinded by the light,deep in thought, "alright, you win, but after her I am not taking anymore new patients until I finish the ones I have", he flashed her a half genuine smile, which by his research worked about..100% of the time, even his worst patients.

She did not notice how loudly she sighed when handing him the case files, and a diary of the new patient twirling her hair. She turned around clapping her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment as she tried to get the words out, "I was thinking...maybe we...should...hang out this weekend...like a date". "Sure", she spun around in excitement, "REALL-", she stopped when she noticed that it wasn't Sasuke who responded but Lee; Sasuke had left a while ago.

"This Friday then", he said before walking off and leaving her to stand there in confusion. Sasuke looked at the file, which gave a small amount of information of the new patient.

(Hinata Hyuga, hm? Let's see what I can do.)

His gazed was then directed towards the dairy in his hands, as he walked through the halls. Small, square, blue with daisies on it; a normal sign of a girl, no such thing as too young for a diary. However, inside the writing was the complete opposite.

**Diary entry #1**

_It's my very first diary. One that I bought with my hard work money, one that I had hid from them. My mommy and daddy._

**Diary entry #2**

_I hid my diary under the couch pillow. Few bruises later he still didn't see it. Phew, only mad at the fact I had money._

**Diary entry #3**

_Today was a very good day. One bruise! And an insult. Mommy and daddy had business meetings all day._

**Diary entry #4**

_Mommy yells, and daddy acts violently. I hate teamwork. I hate them. They hate me. My little sister is mean to me too. Why?_

**Diary entry #5**

_I think mommy knows! Oh no, I am scared. Five entries and probably will be in trouble._

**Diary entry #6**

_School is starting soon. I'm new and scared but happy. Might have excuses to stay late. I am going to make lots of friends._

**Diary entry #7**

_First day didn't start out well. Spilled a soda on the most popular girl in school. I didn't cry luckily, it would have made it worse. She hates me I can tell._

**Diary entry #8**

_She doesn't hate me! I'm so happy. Mommy isn't though. She says I can never be happy. That really ruined my day._

_**Diary entry #9**_

_Mommy might be right. Truth is she was mad, she lied to me. I think everyone might hate me now!_

**Diary entry #10**

_Happy day tenth anniversary Diary. Sorry it's nothing but unimportant stuff. I will write important things once in a while. Starting...now. Today I had nothing for lunch, and chicken scraps for dinner._

That was all he needed for the moment. By the thought process put into this it seemed as if she started writing it at a young age, either that or she was...challenged to being with. He reached the door to his next patient, revealing a young girl sitting on the couch in a sitting fetal position, rocking back and forth. He had already felt bad for her, and there were no signs of bruising of any kind.

Probably the type to heal quickly, which to his dismay was actually a bad thing. With the proper evidence they could have her parents locked away for child abuse. Unfortunately the only evidence they had was the diary, but judges won't put a second thought into the case unless she fully admits it herself. No hints, or proof, mostly a confession.

That was the biggest problem though. Most children by this time are fearing for their lives, keeping their mouth shut, believing it would keep them safe... He once thought like that.

His past- "Dr. Uzumaki?", she called out his friend's name.

Naruto Uzumaki used to be a therapist but switch to being a regular doctor due to the fact he wasn't very good at mentally helping people with their problems. In fact sometimes he made it worse.

The guy was smart, Sasuke would admit to that but he was also the dumbest, even people who weren't therapist knew when and what not to say. That fact she said his name worried him. What did that idiot do? She probably could have been out of here sooner without that idiot giving advice.

"No, I am Sasuke Uchiha", he smiled his famous smile.

It didn't faze her for a second since she asked in response, "where is he?" Sasuke wish he could frown but didn't.

So much of it working 100%.

"Dr, Uzumaki is no longer a therapist his position is now a well-paid doctor", he said sitting on the couch across from her, which was pretty close; almost claustrophobic.

"...I see..."

"Was he your therapist before", he asked, having no record of her being a old patient.

She shook her head, "never met him before...just asking". For a abused patient she was a lot more talkative than most patients, this was a good sign, it could be easier to have her admit to any sign of abuse.

The process would take a while. Truthfully, he did want to help her. He didn't understand why, he had a lot more patients that could relate with him than she did but...something about her.

"How do you know Naruto", he asked, curious to why she knew him if never meeting him before.

"I saw his picture at the desk... he seems...so...cheerful". She had no idea, that idiot had so much energy of positive thinking he could power the city.

"Tell me about your diary", she began to shift in her seat uncomfortably, scratching at her own long sleeves.

"Would you like to take your jacket off, it's quite hot in here", she became more withdrawn as she shakily shook her head no.

"That is fine how about for today is that we just sit here", he asked watching her think about it.

He expected either answer. She finally nodded and they both simply sat there for the rest of the remaining lesson. She was more or less fine before the diary, he would have to get a transcript of her grades; get them both on the same on one page at least.

Their session was about to be over in less than a minute and Sasuke had already began to stack up his papers noticing she looked like as if she wanted to say something.

"Yes, Hinata?", she looked at him in surprise before directing her focus to the floor, twiddling her fingers. She was the shy type. They both got up at the same time, except Hinata apparently didn't have the graceful coordination Sasuke had and ended up tripping.

Luckily for her the room was small so Sasuke reacted quick enough to catch her.

They stared straight into each other's face before she stood up quickly and ran out. He sat back down and decided to read more about her from her diary, skipping a few pages in the process.

**Diary entry #366**

_I don't like writing in my diary as much because I don't want people to know. My heart is dead but no one would notice, no one ever had noticed. If someone read my diary I would be they might know..._

**Diary entry #367**

_I one time read a girl's diary out of curiosity. It was long and beautifully written, with joyous thoughts and the pursuit of happiness. Maybe I can..._

**Diary entry #368**

_I lost my homework. I think my 'friends' took it. Only problem is...what friends?_

**Diary entry #369**

_I missed a day of school this year. Stayed home because I was 'sick'. I hope no one asks me about it the next day. Then again I wish someone asked me about it. My body is so tired nowadays... I could sleep a year or two._

**Diary entry #370**

_No one asks, as I expected, but not as I hoped. I am not sure that if they asked, would I tell them or not. What would happen if I did? Am I being a brat? Selfish?_

**Diary entry #371**

_Missed another day of school. No I didn't go the the doctor, just really weak. I can't wait to leave the house in a few years. Find a job, a house, adopt a child, marry the guy of my dreams or prince charming, whichever comes first._

**Diary entry #372**

_Again another day missed. The school is calling; they are getting suspicious. I might be back tomorrow. I think my name should be spotty instead of Hinata. Though they have to be permanent for my name to change. I am fine the next day usually._

**Diary entry #373**

_I missed half of the school. Only for the first half of the day, and from lunch and the rest of the class I managed to get back to. My grades are slipping but I think I can fix them._

This was simply amazing he looked at the end of the diary and saw it was over a thousand pages and if she was consistent in writing every day that meant she had been writing for a couple years now. How could this NOT be used as evidence.

They could lock the monsters up for good, heck, he would be dancing for joy if she wasn't. He would dance the 'I told you so' or the 'I was right' right in front of the judges...after their sentence them to life in prison.

This could be his easiest patient, yet reading through these small entries was eating at him, but he couldn't let that happen. He was a therapist, or psychologist, or- damn what was his occupation.

He was always tormented and plagued by the dreams of his past; helpless, and couldn't save them. His family, murdered by his own brother who suffered mental disorders to the max that no therapist could save him.

He was sent to the asylum on a island, far far away from society and himself; his old past self. It took Sasuke years to recover from that tragic moment. He finally broke free from the depression enough to get a job here at the hospital.

Though as anti-social he knew he was, he vowed he helped all patients, no matter at what cost, except maybe his job, simply because it's no use to help people if you're fired.

**Diary entry #730**

_It hurts. It hurts. But I still write every day. I am..._

**Diary entry #731**

_I get less sleep and less time to write in my diary. Hands feel swollen. Hurts to write._

**Diary entry #732**

_Can't move...pain. A lot..._

**Diary entry #733**

_Feel slightly better. Still swells...everywhere._

**Diary entry #734**

_Missed school again. I don't think they will let me back in the next year. Mommy and daddy won't be happy...again. Yes, I still talk like that sometimes, or a lot. Not all the time though, only when addressing my parents._

**Diary entry #735**

_I am very hungry today. My lunch was stolen from me this morning. It could have either been my sister or anyone in this school. Doesn't really narrow it down but I can't do anything about it._

**Diary entry #736**

_Maybe it's my hair. Or my eyes. Am I fat? If not why were people staring at me today? The only time they pay attention when they are...to me or I did something that made them mad. I hate this school, I tried getting sympathy from my sister but nothing._

Anger fueled his body, as he read through a few more pages. Though he didn't show it, he wanted to jump up and have his job colleagues find this school. It sounds as if this school lacked the discipline to prevent stuff like this from happening.

He scanned a page between the ones he already read, in case she mention something school events for bullying. Nothing.

He was rich. He could easily have that school closed in a matter of days, however, his job would be at stake. Hinata did not give confirmation of any abuse, not physical or verbal. The diary only provided part of her story. It wasn't insurance that lawyers were looking for, yes it's written proof, but it's no good if she backs out and says something like, 'I-i never wrote that', or 'that wasn't true', or the famous, 'it was a story I was making'. Of all the times verbal proof was important was when it wasn't needed.

**Diary entry #1095**

_A new school year and a new school itself. I am slightly nervous but happy. If I can start a new, maybe I can make friends this time. I could probably spend out of my house and into theirs..._

**Diary entry #1096**

_Not what I was hoping for. They didn't invite me for anything. No introductions or friendly welcome. I don't think they even notice me walking in..._

**Diary entry #1097**

_I met this new girl named Sakura, who looks like she has a hard time making friends. They did not roll out the welcome wagon for her either! This is great-well not really but that means are in the same boat._

**Diary entry #1098**

_I lost my money to the girl Sakura. She took it all and probably spent it on something slutty. I wouldn't dare say that to her face though. I am not that kind of person. I thought we were friends..._

**Diary entry #1099**

_She is making more friends which means I am making more enemies. It doesn't help that it's almost the same at my house._**_  
_**

**Diary entry #1200**

_I have the strangest feeling...as if it's going to get...worse. I hope not. Now I don't feel like writing today. My body hurts when it itches and itches when it hurts..._

He noticed a couple hundred pages were missing. As if she ripped them out. What was on them that was so secretive that she needed to exclude from the rest of her personal secrets. They must be dark personal secrets on her thoughts that could be considered dangerous if read by anyone. Maybe, thoughts of suicide, or threats, maybe dreams or murder.

He had to help her.

Sasuke had to help Hinata.

She was definitely one of his worst patients. Most of them don't last two years maybe almost three, but four? How long could she go for. He was tempted to read a few more pages. The day was becoming night time, and he needed to plan the next few days to get Hinata through this.

**Diary entry #1460**

_I don't want to live like this anymore. Mommy was right. I can never be happy. Almost four years and I haven't made one single friend. No one to talk to but myself and my diary._

**Diary entry #1461**

_My body won't hold up longer, I am pale and not the normal kind. Too much blood loss? Or maybe not enough...the knife can only tell._

**Diary entry #1462**

_Diet pills? Nope, sleeping pills. Taking one for tonight. Maybe sleep off the pain, and the rest of my misery while I am at it._

**Diary entry #1463**

_Maybe I should take two pills today. In the morning and before bed. I don't care about my grades anymore. What are they going to do? Hold me back. HA!_

**Diary entry #1464**

_Dare me to take five? I took three and didn't feel the pressure and pain from father's foot in my side. Ha, I am numb, take that daddy!_

**Diary entry #1465**

_I am in deep trouble. I think one of the teachers knows about...school...home...does she know about the pills? I hope not. If my dad found out I might be taking more than five before the end of the year._

He dropped the book.

In one day he already fully understood what went through Hinata's mind by now.

It wasn't good, luckily it stopped during one of the days, where it mentions that she might be seeing a special doctor.

Which means that the thoughts of suicide were recent. He could help her steer clear of the idea. He had a good idea of what to do, but it would be a different process.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, though he had other patients to attend, he couldn't help but think about her all day. He didn't even pay attention to the guy who continuously rambled the majority of the time about what happened today. If you don't believe he talked that much, he had started before Sasuke opened the door to him. Finally, the man noticed Sasuke's lack of attention, and a expression that he was concern about something. This man had a history of feeling ignored all the time, even as a kid. It wasn't that his parents were abusive but they neglected his attention, forcing him to act out and misbehave. Causing a serious problem when he turned 21, got into a bar fight and almost killed someone. Sasuke had to patiently explain many times that people are drunk don't listen to anything much but the sound of their own voice.

Though Sasuke must admit the man made some progress because he asked, "are you ok?" This brought Sasuke back into reality and realized what happened, he was mentally cursing himself out at the thought of having to start over again form the beginning with this man. "...Yes, I am fine... I was just thinking", he truthfully told the male. He asked Sasuke something unusual, "do you wanna talk about it?", Sasuke was a taken back at the question. "You have been-um- listening to me for almost the past year- I guess- so I thought It was only right to-ask... if your don't want to.", Sasuke gave his half genuine smile and replied, "It's about another patient which I am worried about, that's all". "Boy or girl?", "girl", the man smiled sitting up, "is she cute? Do you like her?". Sasuke blushed a bit before saying,"I have to remind you most of my patients are only that. I could get into serious trouble for a relationship with my clients".

"I didn't ask if you are dating her just if you liked her", damn, for a doctor he made a stupid mistake. The more he thought about he could say that he liked her, she was definitely interesting despite the fact she didn't say much of anything yesterday. Her voice was soft and gentle, her appearance was definitely appealing, dressed appropriately, a little quiet and awkward but he bet she could make due with good conversation if she wasn't so troubled. The girl had a positive thinking despite what the school said. Her journals stayed positive even though she suffered through so much, he admired that in a woman; he wouldn't say that out loud, many new him as 'hard to get' simply because he wasn't interested in a relationship.

A nock on the door to the door told them that was his next patient, but something told his patient it was her, because his smiled widen even more and he responded with, "I'll leave for today, good luck". "I'm not-", he had already made his way out the door, and open it for Hinata like a gentleman. He was definitely opening up to the idea of not being noticed all the time. He didn't even glare when Hinata walked past him without saying thanks.

He noticed that she still wore the same outfit from yesterday. Doesn't she have anything else? He wrote notes to remind himself, to keep tabs on her wardrobe; not that he was a pervert or something. This would probably be the school's concern about hygienic issues. It wasn't good enough to be support; wearing the same outfit everyday doesn't necessarily mean abuse, it could also mean they have a attitude and low respect for themselves, not caring what people think. However, he was pretty sure she didn't have that personality, again he still believed she was the shy type.

It went silent between the both of them when he left. She sat down quietly not wanting to say a word, but he wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to have her talk starting today, he allowed her to get comfortable yesterday but he needed progress. How would he break the tension...she was very interested in the conversation of Naruto. He might as well give it a shot, staking a random set of papers, pretending he knew what he was doing he said, "do you know I am friends with Dr. Uzumaki". It worked, she directed her gaze away from the blank wall to him. Staring at him for a while before responding, "...really?...How did you meet?", he really didn't want to talk about his idiot friend, he didn't understand why she was more interested in talking about him. Guess that was another reason he brought him up, see why she wanted to talk to him. Truthfully, they met at a strip club, actually he met Naruto trying to get into a strip club. Got beaten up and thrown out; the guy was drunk and thought that was his house. Sasuke drove him home, and they been friends since then, which is about two years total. But, he wasn't gonna tell her he met Naruto being thrown out of a strip club, and since then they were the best of friends, so...he lied.

"He saved me... a long time ago", he paused in between unsure to whether to mention if it was a long time ago. Her eyes widen in disbelief; that sure got her interested, "what happened", shoot, didn't think she had the courage to ask. So much for a white lie, think something believable, "we were taking a trip to Africa, our car...died and I was attacked... by a lion, Naruto ended up having to prevent me from bleeding to death, helped arrived in time and I was taken care of". That was far from believable, no way in hell would she-, "that's amazing", he stood corrected. He gave her his half genuine smile, and he was repaid with a a small smile of her own. "He is so brave", she didn't notice him frown, right, he forgot that she would be interested in him. How much though?

"Tell me...", he got her full attention, "do you like him? Or admire him?" Her face became red as a tomato, she looked cute like that, even when she started to choke on her saliva a bit, "w-what! I- um, h-he is nice and you described him s-so brave." She was stuttering and speaking poorly, she didn't even notice how opened she became with him on that one topic. He changed topic, "what's your favorite color?", "um, blue", she accepted the change of topic. " Type of music you like?", "classical", "favorite food", "um, Dr. Sasuke how is this helping", "food?", "spaghetti". He asked her numerous questions, little by little to get her to keep talking, distracting her from everything else. That and he wanted to know about her, a small blush crept on his face as she gave him a small laugh. There was definitely hope for her. Maybe for both of them.

Soon the lesson was over for today to both of their disappointments. She became withdrawn the moment she realized, and quietly thanked him, before she could leave he gave her back her diary. "You should write your feelings more often here, it's interesting to read about", he made a bold statement but she nodded nevertheless. She slid the diary from him with one hand and slightly reached out her other for a shake. They shook hands and she left him alone in his office. He noticed a letter on his desk, from Hinata's school; probably her grades. How bad were they. She seems very intelligent compared to most students he had talked to before. Grades were as followed.

**AP Anatomy and physiology- A**

**AP English VI- A**

**Pre-calculus Honors- A**

**Law studies- A**

**AP Drama- A**

**Computers Business Skills- A**

**Spanish- A**

**P.E- A**

That can't be right. It was no way similar to the report of her grades falling behind. It would be hard to achieve good grades, much less straight A's, if they are mentally or emotionally scared. There was no date of these transcripts so for all he knew they could be from the year before. He would have to send a letter back to the school re-asking for another set of her grades. Still, the classes she took were pretty advanced and getting straight A's just ensured a better future for Hinata. He would give her a week or two a most before she chances of having the strength to admit the abuse. Sasuke hopes that he would be there to testify, he would support her 100%.

Sasuke's Dream

**Itachi- Welcome home brother.**

**Sasuke- No, no you- your not supposed to be here.**

**Itachi- Come inside to eat, mom and dad have been waiting for you.**

**Sasuke- Get away from me you freak- monster!**

**Itachi- Who is your friend?**

**Sasuke-*turns to see Hinata***

**Hinata- Hello Sasuke, lets go eat.**

**Itachi- You can't get rid of me so easily, Sasuke. **

**Sasuke- Get away from her, from me!**

**Hinata- You are over reacting Sasuke. Give Itachi a hug.**

**Itachi- *About to stab Sasuke***

**Sasuke- NOO!**

Sasuke throws himself out of bed, and onto the floor, tangled in bedsheets. He sweats and tries not to cry. Only to regain control and ended up taking a long shower. A long long shower, to the point it got freezing cold. For sure he thought he had gotten over his nightmare, but it was back, that wasn't a good sign. Spending so much time with the patients and their problems had made him reminisced his own past. He knew it would sooner or later come, but this was probably the worst time. There was no way he could counsel Hinata in this condition. He would have to cancel for today but... damn she is still under age, that meant she was living those reached pieces of trash she calls her parents.

Damn, if only he could get her to confess. He received an email later in the morning from the school another absence from Hinata...FUCK. God damn child protection service had refused his past call; simply because she wouldn't admit it. Sasuke wished he could just barge in the house and beat the sense into her parents. A confrontation with her parents would put Hinata in danger. This wasn't past events, they are current which means he had to speed up the process, now or never. He picked up the phone and dialed her number. How did he get it? He knew some people.

She was wearing the same outfit again, as she walked through the door with uncertainty. He noticed a difference from yesterday, she couldn't fool him he was a doctor, she looked paler than usual and walked a bit wobbly. She might have looked tired but he knew better, even if he was helping her build confidence, as long as she was living in those conditions, whether it be her parents or schoolmates, she could never get better. She gave him a light smile, which didn't make him feel any better; it was fake. You can't fool someone with a master's degree.

"Did you bring it?", she nodded and pulled it out but hesitated. He took it not caring if she changed her mind, it was for her own good. They both sat down across from each other, taking their usual comfortable spots.. He thought about how he would start the conversation, he knew a direct approach would be the best, but with which direction? He flipped through the new pages, not reading them at all, he could see her tense up. "It's ok, I am here to help you... Tell me about your diary", he mention the first question he asked, thinking it would be better to start off from there. She shifted again awkwardly but she wasn't gonna make him change the subject.

Finally to his surprised she responded, "w-what about it?" What about it? What about it! It's full of hints of death, signs of abuse, and god knows what else! Does she not fully comprehend the danger she could be digging further into if she neglected to do something, to tell someone. How much it would hurt him I he found out that she had- or worse and was-. "Maybe I should remind you with a few pages of your own work.

**Diary entry #1460**

_I don't wanna live like this anymore. Mommy was right. I can never be happy. Almost four years and I haven't made one single friend. No one to talk to but myself and my diary._

**Diary entry #1461**

_My body won't hold up longer, I am pale and not the normal kind. Too much blood loss? Or maybe not enough... the knife can only tell._

**Diary entry #1462**

_Diet pills? Nope, sleeping pills. Taking one for tonight. Maybe sleep off the pain, and the rest of my misery while I am at it._

**Diary entry #1463**

_Maybe I should take two pills today. In the morning and before bed. I don't care about my grades anymore. What are they gonna do? Hold me back. HA!_

**Diary entry #1464**

_Dare me to take five? I took three and didn't feel the pressure and pain from father's foot in my side. Ha, I am numb, take that daddy!_

**Diary entry #1465**

_I am in deep trouble. I think one of the teachers knows about...school...home...does she know about the pills? I hope not. If my dad found out I might be taking more than five before the end of the year._

Should I go on?" She didn't say anything, he couldn't see her expression; hidden by her own bangs. If she won't talk he would make her. From that he continued, " I know- we ALL know what's happening and who is doing this. This isn't a game that you can just...hold out on. Your life is in danger. The only thing stopping you from happiness, is not your parents or the kids at school. It's you. I can tell you are stronger than this, and we can work through this is you are willing to cooperate". She looked up in horror, he wasn't sure if she was agreeing or not. "The child protective service is only willing to act with a confirmation, they would make sure justice is serve at best. Hinata-", she stood up not giving him anymore time to speak before turning to make a run for it.

He jumped up and caught her arm, watching her wince in pain, biting her lips and allowing the tears to fall. She wouldn't look at him, but he saw the worst proof; wounds, and lot of them. Knife cuts, and bruises. "These wounds...the cuts... did you do them?", he watch silently as she tried to escape his grasp but couldn't and shook her head in the process. "Was is your parents that made the cuts?" she shook her head no, "the bruises?", she nodded, "then your schoolmates did it, right?", she didn't do anything. He became enraged once again, but this time he was scaring her, "See! You are in danger. You can't-wait!"

She pushed him away with all her strength and outran him to where he could not longer find her. Dammit, he will be in a lot of trouble if word got out that he let a mentally sick patient escape, potential to do harm to herself or others. He made a quick call the police, and the ambulance before grabbing his keys and heading out to find her.

He didn't know where to start, and wasn't sure how much time he might have. He had to think, if he was a emotional honest girl were would she run to- oh no. He had to get her quick. The Police caught up with him soon enough, where he then had them follow him... Hinata's house. The cops backed against the door, hearing voices on the other side. A male's voice angry and threatening.

"YOU BITCH, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I'LL KILL YOU",please tell him the police heard that. The cops expression became more serious, nodding their heads in silent confirmation, "This is the police open up!", but didn't give the man a chance to reply, busting down the door in the process. If the cops weren't there that man would be dead by now, Sasuke swears.

Hinata cowered on the ground, her hair tangled in her father's fists. He tried to escape through the back door of the house, but failed. The cops tazed him down and cuffed him up; reading him miranda rights. He made his way towards Hinata 's father, both of their angry gazes burning into each others. He look at one of the cops, who simply nodded before looking away. WHAM! That felt definitely made Sasuke feel better, despite her father face was almost hard as a rock, ouch. The whole way out the father did nothing but curse. Sasuke kneeled down besides Hinata; she groan in pain, not daring to look up. He placed his hand on her head and began stroking it.

Her screams filled the room as she began to fight him, "Hinata! It's me", her eyes shot open, and her tears poured out. She jumped and latched onto him, in surprise. "T-thank you", before her body became limp. "We need medical assistance, she fainted. There is a medical room at my job, it's not far off". Other came in, picking her up and laying her on the stretcher, leaving Sasuke to be questioned by the police on the situation. He was smiling on the inside, it's over; sure there was supposed to be the mother and the sister that need to be...dealt with. He could deal with that tomorrow. What he really needed to focus on making sure Hinata manged through the rest of the day.

He didn't want to admit it, especially at such a bad time, when she is needing medical treatment but he might actually lo-like like her. He means, he has always been concern about his patients... and only his patients, but he went to such extents for her. This was different from his old personality. Before he had gotten over his past he was a complete hard-ass, emotionless bastard that turned down every girl, and insult every guy, etc etc. It took him years to overcome such negative personality, but it took him a few days to see how much she meant to him.

He saw three old female nurses that used to be his patients smiling at him, "how is she", he asked the moment he arrived at his job. To his surprise they forced him to turn around and started to push him out the door, "she is fine, but we can't let you see her today. Sorry good looking, come back tomorrow", wait, why? "I work here", "not for today, now out", everyone but him could stay around Hinata. Weird but, ok. At least he knows she will be fine, and turned around to head home for the rest of the day. Damn, his car was out of gas, he had used the rest looking for Hinata, now he had to walk all the way back home, at least it wasn't...hmmmm 'raining'. His brand new jacket was soon drenched from the raining as he walked back home; soaking wet, he took a nice hot bath, his legs hurt too much from running, and after went straight to sleep.

Sasuke's Dream

**Hinata- How could you.**

**Sasuke- I didn't!**

**Hinata- It's your fault they are dead. Nothing wrong with accepting it.**

**Sasuke- It was Itachi.**

**Hinata- You could have done something.**

**Sasuke- No, I couldn't**

**Hinata- You killed them, you killed them.*sing song voice***

**Sasuke-*tries to strangle Hinata***

**Hinata- Murderer, murderer, confess your sins *continues to sing***

His eyes shot open, but nothing else. He sat up, a terrible headache appearing out of know where. Did he really need to go back to taking those pills again, it had been almost three years. He swore if he wasn't a therapist or whatever his occupation was considered he would... HINATA! He jumped out of bed, rushing to throw whatever on, grabbing his jacket and heading toward the door before he stopped. A letter addressed to Hinata laid in front of his door. No return address, or sent address. It could be Hinata's that the cops thoughts I should keep. Hm, it was from a classmate of Hinata's?

_Dear Hinata,_

_ How terrible, I heard the news yesterday. I never knew of all the awful things your father did, and your mother too! Anyway, I am glad your alive...cause... it wouldn't be fun if I didn't get a chance to join. I mean no one should be able to make you suffer like that except me. I read your stupid diary too; if you wanted to die maybe you should pay me before doing something like that. I would hate to sell your stuff to pay off those debts of walking through 'my' school halls. Also I saw you talking to my Gaara, stay away from him or I will shave off your stupid hairstyle. Don't believe me? You should, you have seen my marks I left before. Anyway, hope to see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Sakura._

He stared at the letter, mind blank, processing the note. Something in his mind snapped, but he didn't realize. It wasn't over, it was never over. He need to untie a few loose ends, if he wanted to help Hinata fully, even if that means breaking a few rules along the way. For Hinata...it's worth it. He pocketed the note, and walked out the door, pulling out his cell phone and asking a friend to search up one of his patient's school information. He remember that Hinata mentioned Sakura's name a few times in her diary.

Sakura sat alone during lunch, constantly looking around, as if looking for someone; maybe something. No one stopped by to talk to her or gave her greetings of any kind. Most people looked at her before continued walking off. Her expression seemed upset, but Sasuke didn't see when he spotted her getting up from the table and walking away. His temper rose; he wasn't thinking like a doctor, he was thinking like a teenager, a unstable one. The conversation could escalate to multiple scenarios, depending on how things went. Least case scenario, Sakura would walk off with a broken nose and black eye at most.

With Hinata, she awoke with three nurses attending to all her wounds, "don't move, you are still weak", she said placing a hand on her head. Two of the nurse left the third one alone with Hinata for a few minutes. "H-help me", the nurse nodded and replied, "we will, don't worry", "n-no!". She screamed, her eyes directed to behind the nurse. She stood to turn around and ended up with a knife through her throat.

* * *

Wow over 200 visitors in one day! Six reviews too! I had to update! Yeah, Sasuke's dreams are crack, but that is what mostly a dream is. Read and Review! It makes me happy. Also if you love sasuhina, I have another one. A horror story, and a pretty interesting one too. You get to vote, which will led to it's ending! Check it out, or vote.

Sasuke wakes up in the world of high school and has everything he never had. Family...brother...a girlfriend? Even weirder is he is the only ninja existing there. Enjoying his new life he notices his chakra depletion...and something else...something evi-


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stormed out of the school, after the confrontation with that bitch. He could have killed her right then and there and no one would know the wiser until too late. She was lucky he left her in pieces, very lucky, no bruises or scratches, just a serious warning. All she kept doing was telling lies, lies to his face about Hinata... He needed to see how she was doing; he was should be able to see her by now, and left the school grounds to visit her.

The building was empty, the only people who should be there were Hinata and the other nurses. The lights were turned off in a lot of the rooms, and hallways, which for some reason gave him this eery feeling. It was quiet; no voices of nurses or Hinata, which soon worried him. Even if Hinata was asleep, the nurses should be here, some kind of sound echoing through the place; footsteps, doors opening, chatting, or even the sound of a something falling. It was dead quiet. There were only three rooms that could contain injured patients; this building was not a hospital exactly, it had rooms for sick patients just in case though. He looked in two of the rooms, to see nobody in either one, making the third room the last one to look in...nothing.

The blankets were on the ground which meant someone was here before. He didn't understand, they were not allowed to dismiss any patients until a doctor approves it, and he technically was the only one who knew she was here. Where could she had gone in such a condition, he began to become frantic in his mind, scanning the room for anything obscure. Then he sees blood, leading from Hinata's bed to the floor and smothered into a trail out the door and to somewhere else. How could he not notice it in the first place, hist heart began to beat in sheer terror; Hinata was in danger, he had to do something. He ran out the door and followed the trail of blood, whatever happened, she had been dragged without so much of a fight.

Dammit, she was pretty much prone to danger, no matter what. He couldn't leave her alone for one day, without her falling into the life threatening situation. After this he was going to dress her in bubble wrap, and carry her everywhere. The trailed of blood led into his office, which was also the only room that was lit. He hoped all this trouble wouldn't go to waste, by having her end up dead. There was too much blood to come from one person so it also meant that the nurses are dead.

His heart was beating faster and faster as he drew closer to the opened door, a obvious sign of a trap. However, if there was a chance Hinata was alive and still well, he would jump onto the pits of hell; a leap of faith for her. He sprung into the room, not thinking what kind of weapon the kidnapper could be carrying with him. Instead of a weapon being aimed at him, it was worse, it was the person in front of him; sitting on his desk, leg crossed over the other, leaning back with 'her' head tilted throwing him a confused expression. Hinata... at first his heart jumped for joy seeing she was ok, but saw the bodies of the three nurses, in a pile against his desk and under her feet. Ino, Temari, and Tenten.

His mind flew back to the conversation he had with Sakura.

_**Flashback**_

He hid around the corner that could separate her from the rest of the class without them noticing. If she only got..got her!. He yanked her arm towards him, throwing her agains the wall. She dramatically threw her head back and fell the to floor, fear in her eyes. "Wha-", he covered her mouth quik;y and quietly said, "scream and I will kill you, ok?" She nodded shakily, never taking her eyes off his own.

Completely different form Hinata, who always had trouble with looking at anyone in the eye. "You think it's funny don't you?" He could feel her tense body becoming relaxed in his hand; her eyes going from showing terror to nothing in a second. If she was doing that, it meant she knew something, she knew she did something wrong, but going emotionless is not the right expression she should be giving him right not.

Not one noticed her absence, the outside school halls, were emptied by now; not a student or staff in sight, not to use the restroom or go to the office. He was lucky, she wasn't.

She better cooperate, if she wanted to see tomorrow, he didn't have the patience today. He was going to see Hinata soon and wanted to be their early to see her recover. He didn't have any weapons, not even a pocket knife, but he reached into his pocket as if he would pull something out. She didn't respond, only looked at his pocket and then back at him; eyes remaining the same.

It did nothing but pissed him off more, she wasn't afraid that she might die, a sign that she was ill, but he didn't care at the moment. He wasn't taking anymore new patients, if he remembered correctly; guess she was out of luck, again. "You are not afraid", "no", "you should be", "why?" Why? Why! Did she not see his gesture, his symbol of intention, or did she figure him out? "Do you know what you have done", "enlighten me".

He threw her high on the wall, hand around her neck, and allowing gravity to try and pull her down. "see thought you were her friend, you betrayed her, tortured her, made her life a living hell", "oh that, I guess I did, you probably should kill me".

She was getting on his last nerves, she couldn't make her see her sin, maybe the demons in hell will show her. "Fine, I'll see you in-", his eye then caught on something gleaming around her neck. A heart locket, someone precious maybe? A more fitting punishment than a quick death.

He reached for her necklace and watched as her eyes widen in realization. He smirked,seeing her struggle to prevent him from looking. He grabbed and yanked it off will enough force to know it hurt. Opened it to reveal a picture of Hinata and this Slut, together smiling; like the best of friends. She dare wear a necklace with Hinata's picture while Hinata suffered through so much, she definitely needed to die.

"Why are you wearing this? You don't deserve to!", she struggled more trying to grab the necklace back, kicking and scratching in the process. He held it out of her reach, waiting for an answer.

"Tell me!", he yelled, and looked back to see if anyone was there; no one still. He had plenty of time, in fact he had ALL the time in the world. He would get an answer , one way or another. "Kill me! I deserve it, you saw those marks, made them, yeah yeah, that's it. Kill me, I won't scream, just give that back! Now it's mine! No, be careful, it breaks. It's fragile... like her!

Did you see how easily she can cry! Hahahahaha", she tried to laugh with little air in her lungs. She still tried to continue to grab the necklace, as if meant everything to her in the world.

She was lying. He wasn't sure, which part she lied, but he wouldn't accept that, "tell me the truth", "I am, I made her suffer, me only me! I did everything. I deserve to die! So do it, now!" "NO!, Tell me I can tell you're lying about something!" "Then maybe I should-", "NO", "Tell me, or I WILL break it", she stopped struggling, and he loosened his grip a bit for her to speak.

"Alright, just... put me down first", he hesitated but she responded, "I won't run, you still have my necklace. If you are not satisfied with the truth you can kill me, but... you WON"T interrupt me until I finish. I don't care if I am 'lying, you will listen to the whole story...ok?'"

He thought about it. She acted as if what she was going to tell him sounded unbelievable, but if it was the truth, he would listen. He dropped her to the floor, watching her gasp for all the air she could get; he felt no sympathy for her, none at all.

"Ok, I will listen...to the whole story, so start quickly and explain slowly". She sat criss cross despite, wearing a-um, skirt, patting the floor in front of her. Why did he need to sit for this? Still he wanted to know, he needed to know, he could handle it, whatever is was.

He sat and she looked up, probably thinking about where to start, finally she began. "It started... when I first transferred to this school. Being new I wasn't really given a warm welcome, except maybe by the teachers. I was...in the first time in my life, scared, and she saw, Hinata saw it.-"

_**flashback flashback**_

A hand taps Sakura should, making her turn around to see a girl, smiling brightly, giving her comfort. The girl introduces herself along with a warm welcome, "H-hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga? You must be new here?" Sakura looked around to making sure the girl was talking to her, Hinata laughed. "It's ok, I won't bite...much", making Sakura laugh too.

She held out her hand asking, "here let me see your classes", Sakura had to dig through her new book bag for it and handed it to her, looking at everything else while Hinata scanned her paper.

"This is good, we have all the same classes", she pulled out her own paper but she didn't show it to Sakura as proof. "I am Sakura Haruno by the way", "I know", "how?", "your book has your name on it". She turned the book bag over, she was right; sweat dropping embarrassed a bit, but Hinata didn't notice continuing,"follow me".

Hinata had already left without her, expecting her to catch up and follow which Sakura would have done if she didn't notice that Hinata dropped her class paper. She picked it up and saw that none of their classes matched. Why would she lie?

It didn't faze Sakura a bit, in fact it made her appreciate it even more, appreciate Hinata more. Who said lying was a bad thing? Well, they obviously haven't met her, and finally caught up with Hinata at full speed. Giggling and talking the whole day through the classes.

_**Flashback flashback ended**_

That just proved how kind hearted Hinata was. What made Sakura betray her, it didn't make sense. He was about to interrupted, but she held in hand signaling silence, and continued, "a innocent gesture that wouldn't make people think in any other way about her, but after the first two days something started off-"

_**flashback flashback**_

Sakura was running with all her might, late for school and it was only the third day. Usually being new to the school, most people don't think they could start trouble, not without trying with some effort. She was soon blocked by three girls, arms folded like they ruled the school, not with those ugly scowls that was for sure.

Sakura wanted to laugh at their pathetic attempts, and run past them but decided not to and skidded to a halt.

"If you wanted to talk shit about people, do it to their face", one said, "we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the new girl", the second one added, "and also don't talk to my boyfriend like that you slut".

Boyfriend? Now she knew these girls were crazy, she had never talked to anyone for the past two days besides, Hinata...unless... no, Hinata wasn't a boy. LOL, what a stupid thought. Sakura didn't realize that her inside joke cause her to laugh outside.

The girls were fuming with anger, one stupid looking one was actually tougher than she seemed and held tightly onto her hair. The other girl was going to attempt a kick to Sakura's gut but failed, receiving the same thing but only from Sakura's foot.

She ran past the girls, knowing how late she was, "freaks!" she yelled at them, leaving them in the dust.

They must have been on drugs, mistaking her for another girl...one with pink hair also.

She saw Hinata after class, and waved, catching up with her, "yo Hinata, guess what happened today!" She blinked in confusion, "what", "I got into a fight today", she responded and got a gasp from Hinata. Sakura smiled back, "are you hurt Sakura! Should I get a nurse or something?" "Nah I am fine just-damn the bell again, see ya", she then went back to running from class to class. She should join track or something.

Besides the three dumb bitches, she was becoming pretty popular, she received a lot of attention from her classes every time she walked in. Saying 'hey', in unison, like a choir, but with a lack of talent, she wondered if Hinata got the same treatment. Unlucky for Sakura at the end of the day for school, instead of running like she usually did, she walked, and enjoyed it, before being blocked off...again.

This time by two guys; the common stereotypical guys with tattoos, sunglasses and stupid hairstyles. Who approves these kid's dress code? She wasn't listening to them, something about kicking their girlfriends, and she was going to pay. Shit, they actually managed to hold her down.

When Sakura thought it was all over, they stopped, their fist only an inch away from her face. She opened her eyes to see... Hinata. Hands on hips legs apart and standing ground and a look on her face... she had one scary expression. The guys knew it too, she silently let go, cursing and simply walking away; no apologies? "You ok?", she asked Sakura, and she replied with a hug.

A voice behind them and both of them turned to see Sakura's uncle's friend; Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey Sakura, I think you forgot your lunch at home". "YOU IDIOT, SCHOOL IS OVER!", "sorry", she sighed, "nah it's my fault thanks anyway". Hinata? She was staring at Naruto, completely frozen. The 'idiot' didn't notice and waved them both goodbye; apparently he didn't see the fight either. Some genius!

"That was my uncle's friend Naruto Uzumaki", she said to Hinata, still not moving... Sakura smiled evilly. "You like him don't ya", that got her attention, and her face lit like the forth of July. HAHA, poor girl.

"What does he do for a living", "He is a therapist I think, don't bother though he only accepts really sick patients. He barely talks to me, and- Hinata? Are you ok". Was she mad? Or sad? Maybe Sakura shouldn't have said that, since she felt bad she tried to apologize.

Hinata, just simply smiled it off like nothing happened before she got to chance to apologize.

"Lets hang out this weekend. Here is my number and email in touch", and ran off, leaving Sakura to feel stupid.

The necklace came from during the first weekend they spent together. Shopping, and having fun like normal girls did.

Sakura never had that chance, only because she was too much considered a tomboy at her old school. Hinata had bought her a necklace locket, where they inserted a picture from the mall booth. Sakura would cherish it till death.

Coming back to school, after the weekend, was unusual. No one welcomed her to class, they glared instead, some longer than others. All her classes was like that. Was it the guys? She got knocked down, Hinata came to her rescue.

What was up? She needed someone to talk to and the nurse away, consular? Hell no. Might as well go to Naruto. She opened up her locker to find stack of papers, homework?No, threats... insults, etc. Here was just 'one' paper.

**Don't feel bad. A lot of people have no talent!**

**Slit your wrists - it will lower your blood pressure.**

**Someone said you are not fit to sleep with pigs. I stuck up for the pigs.**

**Talk is cheap, but so are you.**

**They say opposites attract. I hope you meet someone who is good-looking, intelligent, and cultured.**

**Whatever is eating you - must be suffering horribly.**

**When you were a child your mother wanted to hire someone to take care of you but the Mafia wanted too much.**

**You must have a low opinion of people if you think they're your equals.**

**The next time you shave, could you stand a little closer to the razor?**

How horrible was that! She was only new here, didn't do anything and she ended up getting this? She could have cried, and she did.

Running, almost always running, but this time right into Hinata, "Hi, Saku- What's wrong!" Sakura just blurted out everything.

Hinata gave her comfort, and advice until she mentioned something odd, "it was probably those horrible girls who blamed you for calling them sluts and trying to steal their boyfriends".

Wait a minute, she never... Sakura stood up abruptly backing away, "I never had the chance*sniff* to tell you that I got into a fight with those girls, and I never knew what they assumed I called them".

Hinata didn't look up, staring at the ground where Sakura was at a few seconds ago. Her head shot up and she was...smiling. "Oops", furry burned into Sakura as she tried to punch Hinata, tears blinding her.

She missed, and ended up on the ground, knife to throat. "I was sooo...", she tried to think of the word, "worried, especially when I saw the letters this morning.

I thought I should mention it to your parents. Which I did. Lovely people, very nice, very...'naive'...". H-her parents... Her parents! What did she do!

Sakura managed to pushed Hinata off her, backing up once again to make sure Hinata would attacked and turned to run. Again, she ran with all her might, but this... this was for a different reason.

She bursted through her own house, alarm set off, and she scream for her parents. She didn't need to go house searching for them, they were right there, in the living room; dead.

She screamed until her voice died in less than a second, threw herself everywhere except near her parents until, she feel into their pool of-well you know.

"Sakura, how could you!", she turned to see Hinata smiling, insanely, hands on cheeks, trying to make it look like she stumbled on the biggest secret.

"I should have known something was wrong by the letter you wrote", letter what letter. Hinata pulled out a piece of paper, with her exact own handwriting!

_**Dear mom and dad,**_

_**I am tired of not being respected, simply cause I dress tom boyishly. I tried and tried to convince you to accept me, but all you did was laugh. Laugh and yell. Complained about the letters and threats from my old school, which now reside in my locker as a reminder. A reminder of my horrible past. One more time, one more time I will forgive and no I won't forget. Mess this up and it won't end happy. **_

_** Love,**_

_** Your daughter Sakura Haruno**_

It looked like her handwriting all right and the sentences sounded like something she could say...if she had to say it. It wasn't true though. Her parents never laughed at her, and she never received threats or insults from her old school. She should call the cops on her, her own best friend. Sakura got up but Hinata blocked away, the alarm was giving Sakura a headache; it only started because she had screamed soo much.

In a hoarse voice she said, "you are-insane", she smiled; god, she hated that smile, the same one she gave her the first day. " I am not the one covered in blood", "people will vouch for me, they know the truth, they didn't write those letters".

She giggled, why! What was so funny? "Actually, they did write them, see think of this school as a... monarchy. The king or queen is a principle with the high class, aka staff, next to him...or her, but a king or queen doesn't make the decisions. A special person, one that always stands next to them and their thrown. Whispers in their ears, giving the true orders. They listen to me, whether they know my real personality or not" Sakura didn't say anything, so Hinata continued.

"Don't take this personal. It's not you, I am not hurting you on purpose or intentional, you are my friend. It just... you are a bit in my way, so...you have to know your place". "What would that be, what will happen to me, I might go to jail", Sakura to frantic. Hinata had false proof, but proof nonetheless. Letters, witness, and blood; Sakura could go to jail. Her future would be ruined.

"No, Sakura I would never let you go to jail. Even if I hadn't done a thing. But you do have a place. You just listen to me, that's all. If I say 'jump', you say, 'how high', got it?" Hinata pulled out Sakura's necklace, the one Hinata bought for her.

"You dropped it while running", she placed it around Sakura's neck, not afraid that Sakura could attack. "You my dear friend are going to help me get someone". Sakura looked down at the necklace, blood covered it; she didn't notice Hinata turning off the alarm too; she knew their code. The doorbell rang, causing Hinata to freeze and Sakura to simply look up at her, dead in the head.

"You wouldn't turn in your best friend, right?", she asked smiling; it wasn't a question, more like a soft command. She got up wiping most of the blood off, and slowly made her way to the door, as it continued to ring; annoying.

She opened the door a crack to reveal a cop. "May I help you?", "I received the address, apparently the alarm went off", "yes it did". "Is everything alright", she could feel Hinata's eyes on her, but Sakura knew she was hiding just in case, "...yes... I am fine", "ok, call if you need anything". "I will", she closed the door, and turned to see Hinata jumping and glomping her, usually it would be Sakura doing this but, not after this.

Sakura smiled; sort of. She still had her friend, she didn't lose everything, even if she would never be the same without her parents. "Friends?", Sakura asked, "friends", Hinata replied. "Now, we head for our next goal". Sakura didn't say anything, in fear of what they were gonna do after MURDER!

"Our next goal is... the heart of Naruto Uzumaki!", she was evil or completely insane.

* * *

Cries! 560 visitor to this story! Please keep the reviews coming. I already got 12. If I get a good amount of reviews before I finish the story. All those who reviewed can request me for one short story of whatever they want! No matter what it is...unless I am unfamiliar with the show, I might do research though. :) I wish I could get better... I might need help. One of the chapters has a...erotic scene. Know anyone good?

It is sasuhina. It's very romantic and sweet, you will see, just give it some time, and just look past the creepiness of Hinata. It very romantic. -drools- hm, should I have Itachi here?


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the 1300 views or hits. Thanks all for the 20 reviews! If only I was a better writer. Then I could make ALLL your dream fanfics cooome true. :) I was surprised that you thought Hinata was- anyway here is the link for the song

watch?v=7worS_0wvlU

* * *

_**Flashback flashback ended**_

Sasuke didn't say a word, and Sakura did nothing else but stare at him; eyes dead. He stood up looking down on her, what expression was he trying to make? She couldn't tell but then again she didn't care, not anymore. "Liar", she shook her head no, "what do you take me for, a idiot?" He threw the necklace at her head, where it landed on her lap a second after. "You are not even worth killing, stay away from her if you know what's best for you". He began to walk away from her and she continued,"Her mother...and sister, they died a long time ago. Whether she killed them or not, I am not sure. Threaten to ruin my life if I didn't pretend to be the bully. Forced me to bruise and mark her, she even provoke her father to do the same. First she provoked him, until he refused to fall for it, then threatened him. Kept beggaring him, until he tried to kill her, knowing you would come to save her."

He didn't listen to her, and she said, "she thought you were Dr. Naruto at first, right?", he stopped and turned around, "how did you-", "if I was a bully then she wouldn't bother telling me her days..." She smiled, flipping her hair back, "she was right though... you are pretty cute. Almost my type... dude, it's just a heads up, she can be...fragile at times. She really likes Naruto". He turned around forgetting everything she told him.

_**Flashback ended**_

_I've got another confession to make_

_So complicated let me try to explain_

_Don't want this feeling to go away_

_So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays_

"So it was you", he whispered, she smiled her usual beautiful smile. "What's wrong Sasuke?" She jumped off the desk and began circling around him, like a predator ready to pounce. Her hair shifting back and forth, making his heart race. What was she trying to do, scare him or turn him on. It was almost as if she could read his mind, because her arms wrapped around his waist and chest. Trying to focus he said,"you did it", "what did I do", she replied, "you killed them". "But Sasuke Im not the one-", she pushed him with enough force for him to fall forward. He grabbed the desk but without a good grip since it was also covered in blood. The bodies were under him. " who is covered in blood".

_Is is the way that you talk_

_That 's causing me to freak?_

_Is it the way you aught_

_That's making my heart beat_

Damn, he fell for it like Sakura. "You won't get away with this". "You are right", she sat on the couch crossing her lovely legs, "you're going to let me". "Why, should I", "It should be pretty obvious", "you played with my heart", "you tried to play with my mind", "it's my job", "it's none of your business." "Why go through this. All of this. What was your intention". "My heart... belongs to someone", his heart was listening intently. "He is smart, patient, kind, handsome, misunderstood", his heart was thumping loudly and loudly, enough to where he could have sworn she heard it.

_Is it the way that you kiss?_

_It's gotta be the way that you taste_

_You taste, you taste_

"I love Naruto", his heart almost stopped. She loved his idiot of a friend. She did this for him? Something inside of him was off, it wasn't anger, or fear, something he never felt before; it felt dangerous, but he wouldn't let it out. He could feel something else besides this mysterious feeling and it was a bit of jealousy; though he wouldn't admit it, especially to her. He watched closely as she slowly licked her lips, teasing him. Gorgeous bitch.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Oh damn, it's never never seemed to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah_

_We resurrect, it's like I've I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_

"So I guess you will end up killing me", she gasped faking as if she had been insulted. "Sasuke, don't say such a thing, you mean soooo much to me", he couldn't tell if she was faking it or not, but he was secretly; happy. "As a friend", she was trying to piss him off. "I need you to write a letter moving me from therapy with you to Nar-", "I can't". She was becoming angry, "why not?" "I already told you he changed profession, he is a doctor". "I DON"T CARE", she jumped up, pulling out a bloody scapula and held it under his chin, in less than a blink.

_First impressions are hard to erase_

_It's in my mind and it just won't go away_

_Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe_

_I've gotta change, change, change, change_

"I can easily do it myself, I am fully capable, as you are aware, I just thought it would be easier to threaten you with it." Some reason he wasn't scared, what was making his heart race again was the fact on how close she was, lips almost touching. Her cool breathe on his hot breathe. "Help me-", wait what? "-carry these bodies", oh never mind. Before, if she had asked him to do such a task, he would have immediately have called the police. He was in a tight spot, if he did call the police he could go to jail from Hinata's proof, and if he didn't he wasn't sure how many more innocent people would get hurt.

_Is it the way that you feel against my body?_

_Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?_

_Is it the way that you shake?_

_When your hips through the bass_

_The bass, the bass, the bass_

The only way to stop this was doing what he did best; his job. If she had no emotional problems he could probably make her think she did, enough to 'help' her get away from it. He could convince her to stop all this madness, that way no one could get hurt; she wouldn't get hurt. The only way to do this was to cooperate with her; through hell and down below he would go for her.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Oh damn, it's never never seemed to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah_

_We resurrect, it's like I've I've come back to life_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_

_I feel so alive, I feel so alive_

"...Fine", she jumped in surprise and happiness, apparently she expected that she would have to threaten him more. She jumped and cling to him, trying to twirl him around,"I am soo happy, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me", she was right, he didn't know how much it meant to her to the extent of murder. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running to the bodies and quickly dragged one of them out the door. She did even see his blush, didn't see how disgusted he was with himself. To fall for a killer, a beautiful killer.

_You're such a gorgeous nightmare_

_Oh damn, it's never never seemed to go away_

_You make me feel brand new, yeah_

_We resurrect, it's like I've I've come back to life_

"WHAT!", Naruto yelled in the halls of the hospital. Sasuke cringed in annoyance, yeah Sasuke understood what he was getting at but he should start yelling softer; or just completely shut up. "Do you know how much trouble if I just, 'went' back to consulting. My degree already expired, not to mention that the fact I suck at it. You even said so, yourself".

"I know what I said, but I have a patient...a really 'sick' one, and it seems that you have the personality to help her". "Personality?", he asked suspiciously, what kind of trick was Sasuke doing, was it another annoying fangirl? He thought about it and asked, "... is she...cuuute?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, wanting to ki-... punch him, but replied, "extremely".

Naruto looked around, Sasuke wasn't sure why since no body cares what Naruto really does, unless relevant. "...FINE... I'll do it" and walked off, Sasuke wasn't happy that he and Hinata were going to be, 'alone' but what could he do. Hm, maybe... he needed to visit Hiashi; doubt that would end well.

The sheriff didn't stop him from walking in to speak to Hiashi. Simply just sat there on the desk and read his newspaper, god he hated cops, never there when you need them and always behind you when not wanted. "What are you doing here, hitting me again won't satisfy you", the father said in his brihgt orange suit. "I am not here for that", "apologizing won't do anything either". "I am here to talk about your daughter", "I don't wanna hear about her, she deserved it", he raised his voice a bit. "I know", Sasuke said, Hisashi didn't change his expression, "found out huh?" He nodded and Hiashi dropped his tough guy act, sighing and looking down.

"I should have gotten her help when I first noticed it", "noticed what"? Sasuke was now curious about Hinata's history, her real one. Hiashi leaned back on his chair and thought for a second, "when she was younger...she killed her mother and sister. I don't know why but she did and smiled for it. I never noticed any stressed between the three of them that could have led to this, and she even said there wasn't. Being my last daughter I was afraid she would be tried as a adult for first degree murder, so I never said anything. Not to mention the bad reputation our business would receive from it."

"I spent most of my time trying to spoil her; gifts, cars, dresses, jewelry you name it. I thought she just wasn't getting enough attention, hence the murder of her mother and sister. One day she came in a said 'hit me', I said no but then began causing me big problems. Not Oh she is just a kid problems, selling drugs near our business, stealing, getting our workers fired. I got mad and hit her, at first I regretted it but then she laughed."

He pulled out a note quietly and slipped it to Sasuke, "She insulted, and purposely provoked me so I would beat her. She knew I had a extremely short temper, but when I refused she threatened me with this crap-" he pointed to the letter.

**Dear Rosa,**

** My heart yearns for you even to this very moment, but sadly as long as the wall of others divide us, we could never be together. How I miss your gentle smile, raven color hair, your skin that once shinned under the moon when we hide beneath the tree branches. If I wasn't married we could... if I wasn't married. I am sorry, no more shall they keep us apart. **

** Your true lover...**

** Hiashi Hyuga**

"Sounds romantic doesn't it? Looks like my handwriting too. Dear father was cheating on his wife. Just because he could never get with the woman he really love, he killed his own wife and daughter but spared one of the two just because, something something something. I am not sure. That is my guess of what she would say. Point is listen, you love her right?" He asked making Sasuke blush. "It obvious, but listen you can't let her get away with this."

"I have too", "No you don't, people could get hurt if you don't tell", "people Will get hurt if I DO tell". Hiashi stopped, "she threatened you too, didn't she", he nodded. His head fell to the desk, hard, before sitting quickly back up; regaining his composer. "Here", he slipped a card, "I know someone who could help you.". He took the card "you are a good man..maybe, you might find out why she did this better than me", oh, he did know, just wasn't going to tell Hiashi, he would blow a fuse.

He stared at the card wondering if he should call. Hinata of when she was innocent flashed through his mind, if he called she would be arrested, meaning high chances he could never see her again. His job or Hinata, why, why? No not why did he have to make a choice, it should be obvious that he should be choosing his job over a girl he barely knew.

This shouldn't feel like some Romeo & Juliet story, he had common sense, he wouldn't do it for any other girl, why her. The thought of seeing her hurt burn his eyes, but she was a monster. One that should not live in a society like this. His whole life was devoted to protecting people from others like her, and now he was throwing his career and goal away for a girl.

One that was unpredictable, one he could read so easily. He felt like the stereotypical idiot who after going through so many girls, found the 'one'. He hated her, but couldn't feel the anger, sometimes yes, but to the point where he would draw the line? No, he wish he could but couldn't. His heart was literally bathed in the devil's water, and she had it in her grasp.

She knew he wouldn't tell on her even if he said he would, a puppet on strips who wishes to walk but knows he can't. Damn bitch. He hated her, yet loved her. A sick twisted love, he couldn't get rid of. If he could just get rid of the guilty feeling for the desire to have her arrested everything could go back to normal. Yes, he would call and tell everything, write it down if his voice failed him, even if he needed to in blood.

However, Sasuke did the exact opposite of what he intended to do. He ripped the card, dropped it as a mysterious wind came, blowing it away. He realized what he did and tried to catch it, but couldn't reach in a street drain. The sky roared with thunder, a storm was approaching and it began raining. He decided it was best to go home, the card was now completely useless. The only good thing that came out of today was that he made it home before the rain got to him. A small package was perfectly place in front of his doorway; movies. He had a friend up north who often sent him movies; horror, comedy, romance, you name it and some were good and some weren't.

Anime? What the heck was that? Hm, japanese animation, well hopefully it was better than the last movie he saw. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, uh, he couldn't even pronounce the words, his friends must have been running out of movies to send. Might as well send nothing at all. He didn't pay attention to the movie as it played, he was working, or multitasking- whatever people called it. A scene did catch his eye though, the kid inside his house and a girl in the rain.

**Hello?**

**Maebara-san, can you hear me?**

**What...is...she...saying?**

**What's going on?**

**Maebara-san?**

**I am so-rr-y...**

**Eh? Maebara-san?**

**Maebara-san?Hello?**

**I'm sorry...**

**I'm sorry...**

**I'm sorry...**

The sky roared once again, raining even harder by now. For some reason... he thought he should look outside; oh god! Hinata,was out in the rain; smiling, knowing he could see her from behind the curtains. Did she send him the video? Looks like she did, probably knew the show too, because she was doing the exact same thing as that weird girl in the video.

_Let me in Sasuke._

_Let me in Sasuke._

_Let me in Sasuke._

Damn creepy. How long would she stay there for... she was going to catch a cold and...why is he caring! She is a murder, but then again he was now a accomplice. He sighed, and got up turning off the TV, just in case it gave her ideas. He stopped for a second. She MURDERED her mother, sister, framed her father, Sakura, killed Ino, TenTen, Temari, threatening him, all to get to Naruto, who even though they barely knew each other was somehow worth the risk. WHY in the world would he, a therapist or psychologist, caring for someone without a heart, a twisted one a least. If kept listening to her for too long, she might end up leading him down the same path as her.

Now he wished he had that card still. He won't answer the door simple as that. Sooner or later she will get cold, annoyed too probably and go home, or so he hoped. He turned off the light in his room, if she thinks that he will go to bed, it might convince her to leave even more. A hour passed as he sat on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. Completely depressing to hear the rain, was she gone?

_Let me in Sasuke._

_Let me in Sasuke._

_Let me in Sasuke._

Fuck. Still there, he couldn't let her stand there, especially after an hour, he wasn't that kind of guy. She still was smiling, freak. His heart beat and a small blush crept on him again, seeing her clothes becoming soaked and sticking to her outline; devil's temptress. She somehow knows he was going to let her in, one way or another, a reason for her to stay out there as long as she needed to. Apparently she wasn't afraid of death, and judging by her confidence, death could be afraid of her. He did indeed let her in, his new floor all wet now. He went to fetch her a towel, and she followed him; more like stalked.

How he wished the night would end. "I love you Sasuke!" Or maybe not.

* * *

I think Sasuke is the real person who needs help. Pick, do you have the hots or not! I am sure you do!


	5. Chapter 5

"_**I love you Sasuke!" **_

She jumped onto him, and he held her waist to prevent her from falling. His heart raced and he felt as if he could die of happiness. He smiled without realizing that wasn't what she meant. "The date with Naruto went amazing", he frowned, jealousy beginning to take over. Of course she just got back from her visit with his idiot friend Naruto Uzumaki. Boy did Sasuke felt like a dumb ass. Why doesn't she like him? He was cooperating and went through so much shit for her, and all she could think about was Naruto. Naruto this and Naruto that, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Why didn't she see how much she meant to him, what she was emotionally doing to him. How she plagued his now twisted thoughts... what? Did he just admit he loved her, no he doesn't he hated her, how she played with his emotions. The fact that she was only using him to get what she wants, with high chances that once she gets him, she will leave Sasuke to rot in jail.

Of course he wasn't sure what she would do after taking Naruto's heart for her own. Would she double-cross him, or did she really not love Naruto and was just a womanly desire. He was a therapist not some god damn matchmaker for her. She was probably was expecting him to be happy for her, well he wasn't. She was probably also expecting him to ask her how it went, well he won't either.

"I am guessing it went well", shit. He turned around and walked away to get her a robe, or a towel, or something to cover herself. The clothes were sticking to her still, and distracting him; his clothes were a bit wet from her hug too. When he got back the door was closed and she was taking her shirt off, right in front of him! Sasuke threw the robe at her face, and looked the other way, his face red hot. "What the fuck is wrong with you, the window are god damn open", "If anyone sees I'll kill them". "Killing shouldn't be your answer to everything" he yelled in anger, still embarrassed.

"You are right", ha! "I use other tricks too", he groaned, so much for being right. She put the robe on and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the nearest room, his bedroom. Really! Either she was too smart for her own good or she was definitely dumb and oblivious. She threw him on his chair, damn she was strong, or she was making him weak. She sat on his lap, too! Oh god, please no, this was too much for him. He had control, he had control. Think ugly, think ugly, dammit she was really turning him on. Um dead kittens, dead kittens, uh Jocelyn Wildenstein, phew, better.

He wish she was back to sweet innocent Hinata, instead of this sexy vixen. The way she blushed in embarrassment, stuttered, look everywhere expect directly at you. Or maybe even pretend to be her again "Well?", she asked,"well what?", "aren't you going to ask how well went", he sighed,"how well?". "It went great, I learned a lot about him", wait if she was supposed to be getting 'help' from him, where does learning about him come in to conversation.

Something told him, it didn't go as well as she thought it did. It began raining harder, crashing against the window but never breaking it. "I guess until he is mine you will have to do for now", what did she just say? "It's...a thank you gift...from me", she leaned in closer to his face. He didn't know why but he felt that if she did something bad would happen, and he wouldn't let it happen too. He struggled a bit, even though his thoughts of her raced in his mind. Their lips made contact.

Everything felt like it stood still. Their kiss was slow and long, her hands sliding through his hair, and trying to get a good grasp on him. Soon they were both thrown on the floor but never letting go. His body began to itch like crazy, it felt as if something was crawling on him, all over him. He took his eyes off her and look to see spiders and cockroaches, hundreds of them, coming from the vents, the rug, the door crack, everywhere!

He started shifting, his mind freaking out, until Hinata said, "just ignore it, they aren't real", he squeezed his eyes shut until the feeling quickly disappeared. He opened his eyes and the little vermin were gone, and so was his mind. Unfortunately, their kiss didn't last for long anymore, it wasn't because of the bugs. No, more like the fact his hand caught her other hand...from stabbing him in the eye. Lights began to flicker on and off from the storm.

What should have been some disturbingly passionate kiss turned into a steaming motion of murder. She struggled on top of him, now using both hands to push the knife farther. He threw her head against his desk, and pushed her off, her body now limp. He dragged her to the window and threw her head first; did he mention it wasn't opened either. He looked over the side all the way down to the bloody concrete floor.

What should have been guilt, despair, or maybe even relief that filled his head, nothing in his mind processed. Almost as if he had been possessed by that same strange feeling before. Only when he left his house into the dark night, she was gone, and the blood washed away. He didn't blink and simply walked back inside. A noise from behind made him turn and his lower abdomen felt a quick sting. He never let go of the knife.

He threw his fist into her stomach but she attacked his stomach with her knee. Her palmed knocked him off his feet on the ground. He didn't get anymore chances to react, since she knocked him out with the nearest object which was one of his expensive lamps. He was gonna be pissed when he woke up and finds out.

He groaned, which definitely meant he was alive and well, or at least alive. "What happened", the pain began to ache even more with moving and ice being placed on him at the moment, "I-I tried to k-kill you ". Why was she stuttering all of the sudden, his eyebrow lifted confused, "um, you sound...different", "you know why I am stuttering all of the sudden?"

No. He did not, and wasn't sure now was the time to discuss such a thing. Wait, she tried to kill him! "it's ok though a-and you tried to k-kill m-me", yes, yes, that makes it more justifiable, she kills him and he kills her. What is wrong with her...mostly what's wrong with him. "You talk in you sleep, do you know that?", oh shit he does? "You like me better when I was stuttering, do you think Naruto would like me better if I did too?" Hmmm, could they NOT talk about Naruto right now.

He still blushed when mentioning that he liked her better when she stuttered,"u-uh". "That and when I was shy and innocent, was it obvious that I wasn't", no in fact most people believed she was. "I can still play it, d-don't you think it's better", she began twiddling her fingers a bit, damn, she was good at it.

"I am not gonna answer that", "come on". In the end she decided to drop the subject and head out once the storm cleared gave her a jacket to cover her, uh, top. Damn he needed a drink and not that sissy crap, a real strong one. Despite both of them trying to kill each other, she seemed more, normal, or at least saner.

In the morning, the first thing he saw when leaving his house was a note stabbed to his door.

_**Dear Sasuke,**_

_** Hinata told me what happened last night. Next time you try to kill her you will find your toes and fingers blended into a smoothie, which I might be tempted to make you drink.**_

_** Your friend,**_

_** Sakura Haruno.**_

Um, when did they ever become friends. He thought Sakura was blackmailed by Hinata, especially since she killed Sakura's parents. He guessed crazy is as crazy gets, who knew it could be considered so contagious. The day however was turning out bad for him, minus the traffic and last night wounds, hearing from Naruto simply made it worse.

"What do you mean you don't wanna do it anymore?", he questioned his friend's sanity. If only he knew the danger he would end up if not by Hinata's but his own hand. "Yeah, yeah I know, she is definitely cute but...", Sasuke became curious. "It wasn't like any conversation I had been in with a patient, most of the time I question them but I couldn't even get a single word out beside answering her questions. Like my favorite color, movie, music, food, my hobbies, my old high school, the college I went to, the sports I played as a kid, the sports I played now...um...when and how long I sleep for", he tried to remember the other odd questions she asked him. "At first music and movies I thought were normal to ask but my old high school... it was like she was...dissecting me...studying me... I felt a chill in the room too, I could have sworn. I am not crazy!"

Naruto became flustered seeing Sasuke's curious face, but in truth he was surprised that Naruto noticed how odd she was acting. "I feel bad for the poor souls that could have hurt this sweet kind girl Hinata." Sasuke on the other hand felt more bad for the devil himself, and how he would have to deal with this girl one day in the future. Probably would end up being sent to heaven just so he wouldn't have to deal with her. That was one way to get around that was for sure.

Fuck, Hinata was sure going to be pissed, he had to do something, whether he wanted to or not," look please...just...do it. I will make it up to you I swear". "You like her don't you?" Naruto asked making a goofy face, Sasuke became flustered, and the idiot just smirked. "...Alright, I will do it", he winked at Sasuke. He didn't like that wink. What was he up too. He better not screw this up or both of them could end up in the bottom of the ocean, and not in one peace that was for sure.

For some reason the weather was more depressing now a days than usual. It used to be often sunny, but now the sky was more often grey than blue. He saw Hinata walking alone in the parkway without a raining. At first he was tempted to leave her there but finally decided against it, taking his umbrella he lifted it over both of their heads. She turned in surprised to see him, she looked more...human. It wasn't a acting expression or anything, it was very genuine, even for herself.

If he didn't remember that she had tried to kill him, he might have been tempted to steal a quick kiss. "Sasuke...", she whispered, staring up at him. Silence between them before she started walking and Sasuke followed keeping her mostly dry. He took her home. It was strangely the first time his heart didn't beat so fast, he was comfortable like this. A normal moment between two 'reasonable' people. Before they had gotten to her house, it seemed as if she wanted to go somewhere else, he would have taken her to where ever but it seemed as if she didn't want him around for it.

He saw her the very same time, the next day. Again, without an umbrella, which didn't make sense to him especially since he knew she was rich, with or without her dad. Instead of doing the same thing yesterday, he followed her, keeping his distance, until he reached her at a...cathedral? He wasn't sure what would set on fire, her or the building first. He watched her look around for anyone that would recognize her and when she thought it was safe, she entered the building.

No one was inside except her, and maybe Sasuke. He saw her sit, stare, kneel, pray. Why? What good would he do if chances where that she wasn't going to regret her sins. If you truly remorse than you can be forgiven. He could hear invisible music echoing inside the building. He was tired of hiding in an awkward position, so he sat next to her. She didn't budge, act surprise or motioned that she knew his presence already.

"We were given birth in the light, cast in the darkness, and washed in the sins of the devil", he wasn't sure that was the right way to say it. He always thought it went, 'we were born from the darkness and thrown in the light, we are bathed in the glory of god.' It became awkward for him, and he decided to change the subject, "how was Naruto", he hated him now. If Naruto eve showed his fa- "he's dead"... how? "He wasn't what I thought, well he was, but I thought I could-", she drifted off in her speech.

The sounds of the organs screamed throughout the cathedral causing the building to shake. The sky twirled into a dark void, glass shattered and rained all around the two, and the building began to peel itself away. He ducked and covered, not knowing what happened to Hinata. It was silent once again when closing his eyes and peeked to see nothing wrong, no damage, and Hinata certainly didn't move from her spot.

Was it possible that he was going crazy. Scratch that was it possible, that she was making him even crazier. He thought he fought that a long time ago, when his brother...

_**Flashback**_

_The flames danced in rhythm around the whole building, in their different sizes. It was slowly devouring the place slowly, enjoying its collapsing moments, though quickly eliminated the small and flammable objects, such as clothes, picture, food, and... people. The smoke block any sign of an exit, suffocating him, entrapping him in kitchen-like hell. Luckily, though not by much, it wasn't the kitchen, but the living room were his dead parents boiled and burned away with everything else. _

_The only survivor was himself, Sasuke Uchiha, the only good survivor. The other one, was Itachi Uchiha, but Sasuke knew he wasn't going to be saved anytime soon. Itachi was probably already outside, assuring the others that there were no one alive. Still, even if he did Sasuke to make himself noticed; to the extreme of throwing himself out the window if he could muster up the rest of his strength, A figure, appeared like a shadow puppet through the fire and smoke; he was saved._

_Or not. Sasuke couldn't run anywhere with a dagger of wood piercing his back leg, at most he could out crawled him by five feet beforeItachi could catch up with him, just enough to get him about... now where. Being the child he was, he cried, and whined and drooled out blood, before shouting out the main question in a climax moment, "why?" Itachi looked as if he was in his own set of pain, clutching his head and chest, he said with his gaze directed on everything else but Sasuke's pitiful face, "I-I w-want". I want-what? "everything"._

_Fortune smiled upon Sasuke just in the nick of time, separating Itachi and Sasuke by a wall of ceiling on fire. Even more the cops, busted in, pinned Itachi down, and rescued Sasuke. Unsure how they figured it out so quickly, he counted his blessings. He had never been so scared in his very young life. He was soon questioned by the police; mostly about Itachi, something he didn't want to talk about at the moment. In order for him to serve justice time was everything, and in the end Itachi was sent far, far, FAR away. What he didn't understand was why he had said, 'he wanted everything'. Hadn't he had enough, Itachi this, Itachi that, what about Sasuke? Yeah Sasuke kinda had everything too, but Itachi had everything and more. Itachi had the grades, talents, charisma, maybe not his sanity anymore but Itachi was always one step-ahead of him. _

_Which also drove Sasuke to the point of insanity. He spent over seven years getting help, before being fully 'healed', enough to help others the same way. Not that he hated his job, in fact he loved it, minus the fangirls, who's only mental problem they might have had as a kid was probably being dropped on the head as a child. Itachi was greedy, he wanted everything, and Sasuke was jealous, he was always wanting what Itachi already was sent to a asylum on a remote island, and Sasuke had therapy, not bad right? Wrong, torture therapy was secretly allowed in some areas of the states...messed him up pretty bad._

_**Flashback ended**_

He turned to see she was gone. He got up and felt it was time to go. He was really in the mood for ask to be saved. He never believe in anything religious. As he headed out the church a cop, walked up to him; how he hated cops, still did. Sure they saved his life once, but look were he ended up? Dipped in ice cold water everyday and chocking on the cold liquid, along with various other, devices. He had rather have been dead. "Excuse me, Dr. Sasuke?", did it have something to do with Hinata? "I saw you enter the church following one of your patients, Hinata Hyuga", shoot. "I saw you come out too before her, I need to ask her some questions".

Questions? How much did he know, "is there a problem". The man sighed as if he wanted to avoid talking about it, "yes, and...no, she is suspected of... murder", it sure took them a while to figure that out. Sasuke didn't say anything, he kept a spectacular straight face the entire time. "You haven't seen her when entering the church", Sasuke didn't think of what he was doing. "Actually...", Sasuke looked around cautiously, "I think she left through the back, and I think... I know a way around it. Especially without her knowing, if you are that serious". The cop was skeptical, as he should be, he thought about it for a quick second, not wanting her to get away.

"Fine, show me", he hand his hand on the gun case the entire time, just in case he needed it for anything. Stupidity he followed Sasuke all the way past the side of the church and in the dark ally way. The fact that the cop didn't ask him to stay and point meant he either trusted him or thought he could take him down if necessary. A noise came from behind the door, as the cop pulled out his gun, aiming and at the ready.

What if it was Hinata? Hiding. Then Sasuke pretty much betrayed her to a cop. The cop slowly made his way to the door, noises occurred once again behind it. He stood still, before in one abrupt motion kicked down the door, revealing nothing but a small closet and jumping cat. He jumped back avoiding the cat's wrath and laughed with relief. "I guess it's clear he-", he was still laughing while turning to face Sasuke.

**WHAM!**

The nearest board collided with his face, blood and tooth flying out. Leaving a hole right in his cheek were the wood hit him. He fell and hit the ground trying to pull out his gun. The man only got to pull the trigger for one shot, missed and no one had come to the source sound of gunfire. The board was forced into this hand making him drop the weapon to the ground. It was kicked away from him and kicked forcefully a couple times in the stomach. Sasuke was going completely mad. A reason unknown to him even if he was sane was how he conveniently had a long barbwire in his jacket.

He put no thought into just like he put no thought or guilt into killing the policeman. His foot kept the guy to the ground only for a bit just enough time to wrap the wires around his neck. The police man no longer tried to get up but focused on pulling the wire away for air. He suspected it would take a bit more strength to cut through the skin, and past the thyroid cartilage of the larynx before even doing damage to the vocal fold, a.k.a vocal cords. The wires he magically had on him at the time did a wonderful job of slicing through them.

The man couldn't speak and gaged at the blood rush out of his next, making it unsure whether he would be considered death by blood loss or chocking on blood. It definitely would be placed under section of 'murder'. Surprisingly he was alive and trying to pull the cords off even though he knew he was dying soon. At first Sasuke had stopped, thinking the cop would die of either, but seeing him still fight for life, decided to show mercy; cutting through the laryngopharynx in one clean swipe of his wire. He was very good with the human body, he knew for a fact that the muscles he cut through where: platysma, sternocleidomastoid and trapezius. The skeletal was around the 1st cervical vertebra or atlas. The cervical spinal nerves. The internal/external carotid artery, the common carotid arteries, vertebral vein, external jugular vein, and internal jugular vein.

He could go on of what he cut, he could even go on with what he damaged from his blows and kicks. Of course now wasn't the time to give some kind of human lesson. He dragged and slipped the body into the closest and strongest looking trash can. He had to time to smooth the skin prints, or removes some of the teeth or clean out the-w-what the...fuck...happened?

He had regain his sanity to spot the fresh corpse of the cop. He did this? He kill a cop, and for her too. He knew that if the cop found she was finding something he wouldn't be able to speak with her or see her. She might end up in prison, death penalty, or if she played it right the asylum were his brother was kept. The idea of her and his brother meeting for the first time, talking and enjoying each other evil presence made him- blaaaahck.

He wiped and ran, no blood on him or a trail of it leading to his crime. He committee a murder and got away with it, all for her. The worse thing was that he was...jealous of the idea of anyone near her besides himself.

* * *

Wipes tear, beautiful. I just got done reading cupcakes, sweet apple massacre, cheerilee's garden, and the rainbow factory. Oh you thought I was talking about my recent chapter nope. I love reading twisted stories like these 'my little ponies' fanfics.


	6. Chapter 6

He didn't know where exactly he was running too. For all he knew, he could have been half way around the world by now.

All the possible outcomes and process that speed through his mind as fast as he was running; a couple days until notice's of cops absence if he lives alone, search party, discovering his body, forensics test for fingerprints, successful, Sasuke arrested, trial, guilty, death or life in prison, boyfriend named 'bubba'.

Then there was the rain, which might be able to wash away most of his crimes to get him probably... 160 years in jail, maybe even without parol. He was stupid, no heartless, killed an innocent man who was looking for his Hinata.

He need to go somewhere, a place were he could be away from life, away from hurting anyone. The only place he could think of was... the cemetery. He breathed heavily in front of the entrance, sweat and fear running down his face and hands.

His breathing was loud and fast at first, before slowing down to simple slow beats. He looked up at the memorial arch, with rusted old metal curved sign, decorated with vines, and moss.

The stepping stones broken and scattered around everywhere, and the grey wall of fragile defense that surrounds the dead. The whole place was falling apart, usually the city would never treat the dead with such disrespect, but the man who took care of it died mysteriously, and the man before that, and the man before that, and the man before that, and-you get the point.

People then suddenly just stop trying, filled with the idea that it was cursed, phhft, all those men were in their sixties. Still, the place had always given him the creeps and the only reason he ever came more than others was for his parents. Last time he remembered coming back was before he meet Hinata, and since she was so much of a handle he had been pretty preoccupied.

He didn't have any flowers with him today, but he was sure his parents would understand for today. He made his way through the gate, trying to pinpoint where his parents' graves was. There they were. The grass was dead just like everything else around here; how depressing.

Mikoto Uchiha

Age 35

Born ****

Died****

Sleep on, sweet mother and wife,

And take thy rest, God called thee home

He thought it best

Fugaku Uchiha

Age 40

Born****

Died****

His true wealth was in his generous heart.

And what endless wealth he did have.

It felt like he had stood there for hours, staring at the marble grave. He bent down, wiping the moss off of their names. It was lucky that they at least could be next to each other, even in death. How he missed them so much, the past would still hurt even today.

"I am sorry I didn't have any flower today", he said embarrassing, rubbing the back of his head. Then he remembered why he was here in the first place.

"Mom, Dad... I am not sure what is wrong with me...", he hesitated on continuing his talk with inanimate objects, even with no one around to hear him.

"Today...I m-mur- did something wrong, horribly horribly wrong. I am not sure what to do anymore, all these years of running my my past, getting help and becoming someone I thought I could use to control my feelings. But since this...this..WOMAN came, everything turned for the worse. I am no longer in control of my emotions. And this girl, no woman, is doing nothing but making it worse. I feel filthy around her, covered in nothing but shame and...passion. Even if there have been plenty of opportunities where I could have escaped from her clutches I only made it worse. My career and life to come to an end at any moment. I am turning into her. I am turning into a-a-a MONSTER. Yet, I can't get her out of my head, so why aren't you here to help me! Scold me, comfort me, tell me it is or is not my fault, tell me what to do! I NEED YOU! I MISS YOU!"

He spun around palming his eyes, wishing he could yank them out in frustration. He wouldn't cry, he wasn't weak- ha, if Hinata could see him in this form;fragile and depressed. Ever since he has been you and his parents had died, he lived and learned on his own. Not even his brother was there to take of him, since he cause all of this. If he ever saw his face again he would kill him, no matter what his profession was.

"I am not sure what I really feel for her. I have this deep hatred, but it's also a feeling of jealousy, and even something else. I hate her for the things she has done the past week, I am jealous of her for her control of her emotions, no matter how twisted she is, and I think... I think I love her, for the way she will sometimes genuinely smile at me without motive, how her hair flows with an easy movement like her personality. I love the way she spoke in a soft voice, even if her words are cruel and heartless."

He thought back on his second personality more, "I have been always jealous, since I was little, of my brother, you guys, Hinata, NARUTO goodness sakes." In some form or another he was jealous of everyone. He couldn't help it. He was like that since he was young. He spun around to face his parent's grave, knelt down to his parents' grave before he whispered,

"I am sorry. You must be disappointed in me. If I could change I would without hesitation. Please, please forgive me. Even though I was always jealous that Itachi got more of the attention from you, I still love you, both. "

He got up again and stared at them for a bit longer before deciding to work up the courage to head back into society. He turn and began walking away and said,

"I see you guys next week", before spotting something in the distance.

He couldn't see clearly with the sudden fog coming in. This city always had the weirdest weather, and the sky wasn't clear either today to make it better. It looked like a person visiting one of the grave's, and it didn't seem as if the person was paying attention to his outburst, or they would have run away by now. Still he was curious on seeing who is was; slowly and silently making his way towards to person.

It was Hinata.

What was she doing out here? Did she know he was here?

As Sasuke got closer he saw that she was wearing a black dress; a sign of mourning. She didn't seem to notice him within the fog, but he got close enough to see the graves that she was looking at.

Hanabi Hyuga

Age 7

Born****

Died****

****** Hyuga

Age **

Born****

Died****

Hinata was visiting her mother and little sister; the ones she killed. That insensitive bitch. How could she murder her loving family and at the same time visit their graves. A sign of mockery, and that pitiful face wasn't fooling him. She was a monster, she killed others without regret just for her own personal interest. He could just image the shock, horror, and despair on their faces, seeing how Hinata's personality really was like. Images flashed through his mind, some of ideas of what Hinata's mother and sister's death were like and some were flashbacks of his horrible experience with his own family.

_The flames danced in rhythm around the whole building, in their different sizes._

_**Hinata's mother gasping for as much air every time she managed to pull her head from being forced under water.**_

_The smoke blocked any sign of an exit, suffocating him, entrapping him in the kitchen-like hell._

_**Pain bolting through her body as the knife repeatedly hits the back of her neck; contact with the spinal cord.**_

_Sasuke couldn't run anywhere with a dagger of wood piercing his back leg, at most he could out crawled him by five feet before Itachi could catch up with him, just enough to get him about... nowhere._

**The knife wasn't getting anywhere fast enough, and being forced out of the bloody tub, she was turned around to face a smiling Hinata. "I-I love y-you too...mother", and with her other hand behind her back she pulls out a hammer, and aims for between the eyes.**

He became what he did not want to become, like his brother, like Hinata, like Sakura, like all his patients, especially the ones he was not able to help in the end. He felt like he could barf. It was all her fault if she did not exist, everything could go back to normal. EVERYTHING.

He walked and stretched his hands for her neck, from behind. All of the sudden she spoke for the first time he had been watching her.

"I...", she muttered something at first. He could not quite understand it. "I lo-...", he still could not understand her. "I love you...". His heart skipped a beat. Was she talking to him? Did she know he was about to kill her? Was she...crying?

"I love you...mom...sister," then why did she kill them?

All of a sudden she bursts into tears, throwing her arms and head everywhere. Sasuke backed up to avoid being knocked over.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!", she continually repeated as kicked and punched their grave stones. "I hate you, so come back to me!", she was insane, even more than usual.

She kept on using all of her energy before collapsing and using the grave stone for support. Her knees curled up to her chest as more tears flowed out. Why did all of the sudden he felt pity for her?

"It's not fair, it's not fair Sasuke", she knew he was here, "why can't I be normal, why could not I have been born like everyone else". He did not understand her, even for a psychologist. "There is no hope for us", she used use and in them.

"I do not understand what you mean?"

"We were given birth in the light, cast in the darkness, and washed in the sins of the devil", that saying again, he was sure it was still wrong. "I-we are not like the others, you know that, right Sasuke?... We are monsters, destined for hell, and even if we try to live a life of virtue, we can never wash it away...the sins".

"Yes you can-"

"NO WE CAN NOT", she yelled jumping up with unsuspected energy. Her eyes were still puffy red from all the crying. She walked over to him, placing her hand gently on his cheek, feeling his soft skin. "Not us Sasuke, not you and me, or Sakura even. We are not of gods creations." She dropped her hand and collapsed on her knees.

"Since we were born, or a few of us, we were created from sin. Not just any sin nooo, the seven deadly sins. Remember how they said Satan was once the most beautiful angel? He betrayed god and became the devil, think of us in those terms. Once we die 'we' go back to hell, but we were created for a purpose, for chaos."

This was not making any sense to him. It sounded as if she was saying that they were created specifically by the devil for evil. "No matter what moral life we live by, no matter how pure our minds might be we can not escape fate, doomed to kill and be sent back to hell."

"Of course to stop the sins, they can only be killed by the opposite or by sins themselves. The seven heavenly virtues", she returned to her crying. "I was born a sin and thought that if I could harmonize with a virtue I could become..human. That is what humans are, a mixture of sins and virtue. Their choices decide on whether they go to heaven or hell, we cannot unfortunately. It did not work, in fact once he realized he was a heavenly virtue we tried to kill each other. I love my father too, I treated him like crap because, everyone I loved I tried to kill."

The graves and grass began to disintegrate into a scenery, and the horizon sky and buildings began to crumble. He got up and twirled around him, wondering what was going on. Was he hallucinating or was it actually happening. He turned his gaze back to Hinata who was looking up at the recently created white ceiling. Everything was turning into a familiar setting; it turned into the hospital and office he worked at. He could feel the same texture on the white concrete walls. It was amazing beyond belief, a fascinating discovery.

He spun around back to Hinata again and realized she was no longer there. A small beep began to grow slightly louder next to him. He turned his head towards the hospital room next to him. The same room Hinata lied in after she was attacked by her father; poor man.

* * *

No no, it's true. Born of sin, made to kill and create chaos. Virtues made to only kill the sins. Well even if Hinata didn't kill Ino, or Temari, or Naruto, they would probably end up trying to kill her or Sasuke or Sakura. Anyway there is actually two endings, the more the reviews I get the happier the ending will be, but it would have more chapters than the bad ending. Oh check out my other stories too, and vote on the next story I am thinking of in my profile.


	7. Chapter 7

He could hear Ino sigh, turning his focus on her.

_This must have been when I left a few moments ago, _he thought as he watched the two other nurses leaving Hinata alone with Ino. His breathing became short as he saw her angry expression turned happy; he had a bad feeling about it. His eyes widen in horror when she turned around to the cabinet behind her and pulled out multiple chemicals, along with a syringe.

"A little of barbiturate, paralytic, and potassium solution should make you feel much better Hinata," she giggled to herself. He hated her at that moment. Never in his years working with Ino would he thought that she would resort to such low measures. "I should hate you right now for stealing my true love but the thing is... I do not." When was she ever in love with him? Truthfully he never knew. He tried to push her down, but instead went right through her and onto the floor.

"Father explained everything to me, so I do not hate you," she pulled out the needle and flicked it, "in fact I pity you. You are nothing but a curse... but one that is in pain. Luckily for you," she walked closer to the sleeping Hinata, "I am 'kind' enough to put an end to your misery." What did her father tell her, to convince her to do that.

Ino eye's narrowed as she lifted the needle like a knife, and tried to inject the needle into her neck. Hinata's eyes shot open and she grabbed her hand to prevent the attack.

"Nice try. Next time check to see if I am asleep," Hinata smirked in response. Though Hinata was no better, he felt a small wave of relief. Without one hand under her pillow she pulled out a scapula and swung towards her neck. Ino jumped back, with the syringe still between her gloved fingers.

"Now now now, be a good patient and let the nice nurse give you a small shot. If you do I will you a lollipop," she smiled throwing one hip outward.

"Sorry, I do not want it to go to my hips like it did yours," she threw her head up and placed her fingers under her chin for a false evil laugh. Ino growled in anger, and threw the syringe at Hinata. Too fast for Sasuke to see, until it stabbed the wall behind Hinata.

Hinata rolled onto the floor and burst with speed towards Ino, aiming for her neck. Forcing Ino to dodge and flip backwards on one hand out of the room. Sasuke was shocked; when could she ever do that?

"You filthy demon," she spat, "I will teach you to mess with the lives of innocent people." Sasuke scrambled up and ran towards the door, watching with disbelief as she began to clone into twos.

"I am not the one who tried to attacking a sleeping person," Hinata yawned, clearly not impressed. "By the way I am a sin, not a demon. There is a big difference."

"Either way Father has told me to eradicate you. You are nothing but chaos, created to kill and destroy. I know you are going to end up killing millions of lives and after I kill you I will search for the remaining six sins," they all ran with; each one carrying their own needle of death. She muttered a religious phrase, "Behold, the day of the LORD comes, cruel, with wrath and fierce anger, to make the land a desolation and to destroy its sinners from it."

Hinata had to perform multiple jumps, dodges, and flips to avoid being injected with the serum. However, it did not faze Hinata's smile one bit, instead she laughed through most of the fight. During a small opening Hinata kicked one of the nurses in the stomach, and another under the chin. One smashed into multiple shelves of books and the other through a glass wall. The other two jumped away to avoid being hit.

Hinata ran and flipped, using the third nurses' shoulders as a grasping point to pull herself down from a handstand and kick her in the stomach. She flew back into the glass table, shattering it on impact.

The other three nurses returned to attacking Hinata, each one getting dangerously close to injecting her. Luckily, Hinata still managed to keep a good pace when dodging, otherwise she would have been screw the first time. "Hold still you little brat," she huffed a bit, not stopping for a moment.

"Do not you think it's a bit mean to attack with a four against one. I mean, you are a virtue of kindness," she frowned a bit while watching the nurses once again flip back, hesitating for a moment. She then smiled, and flipped back her hair.

"Alright, It will be a one on one," the clones disappeared, and Hinata smiled in victory.

"Got you," the nurse froze, before looking around her surroundings. She took a few steps back before her face turned to horror. She screamed to the top of her lungs while staring at the wall and ceilings. She spun around as if something was surrounding her. However, Sasuke did not see anything and Hinata did not speak. She just stood there with her hands on her hips.

He closed his eyes and turned away as Ino began to dig her long nails into the pupils of her sockets, and literally yank out her eyes. She screamed even more before throwing both of her hands straight into her opened sockets, reaching her brain. A few scratches in her own head and she dropped to the floor; hands still in her head.

He opened his eyes for a second but shut them close once again. He heard the heals of the other nurses running to where they were. He peered with one eye to see Hinata turning around towards the other nurses.

"Ino we heard-ahhh," they both began to scream at the scene.

Hinata turned around and said while shaking her head, "oh no, this just would not do. I can not have you running around tell people." Soon the nurses looked at the ceiling and floor, still screaming. One tried to run but tripped while the other did not seem as if she could budge.

As Hinata walked closer to the nurses the scenery began to once again dissolve into another scene; the nurses and Hinata herself disappeared along with the setting. A theatre it was replaced with and instead of the nurses screaming it was just Hinata and Naruto talking on the stage. Sasuke's temper began to rise as he watched Hinata smile at Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was just oblivious to her feelings for him.

Sasuke remembered that she killed him and tried to close his eyes. He did not want to see his friend get killed even if he wanted to kill him badly himself. Sasuke was never supposed to be a man of violence, but in the end he was the same as everyone else.

"I really enjoyed talking to you Naruto," she leaned against his shoulder. Sasuke gritted his teeth. He could not control himself from opening his eyes. It was more painful to watch her flirt with him.

"Thanks. I was a bit at first crept out when you asked me so many questions, but...then I kind of got over it. Truthfully, the more I think about it I am flattered. It is a shame you are not older," Sasuke was not sure if he should smack Naruto for saying that or himself for befriending an idiot who did not actually understand what his own words meant.

Hinata on the other hand glowed bright with happiness,"I am so happy to hear that. I have been so excited since Sasuke set up this date," Sasuke felt regret in his stomach, and Naruto looked completely taken back before shaking his head.

"Sasuke is the one who really likes you. It is obviously written all over his face, and he had never taken an interest in a girl...or anyone for that matter," Sasuke's face became bright red in embarrassment.

Hinata stared down at the floor below them," I know and even though I wish I could I cannot accept his feeling yet." Wait, what did she mean by yet? "I need to tell you something...and please hear me out."

"What is it Hinata," he leaned away a bit, a small blush creeping along his face as she leaned closer.

"I am a monster," he stared at her frozen for a moment before laughing out loud.

"That is a good one. No I do not-" she placed her fingers on his lips. Sasuke's grip could have broken through anything if was holding it at the moment. He almost forgot that this was a bizarre memory from Hinata. How in the world did she manage to accomplish an ability like that, he was not sure.

"I know what you are. You are a virtue, and if I had to guess what you are then I would say integrity. You were created to destroy the seven deadly sins, and I am fine with that, but..." she leaned away and looked down into her lap, "but so am I. I was born into something I did not want to be, and even when I tried to be good I always did something even worse. I want to be good. I want to be free, or pure. I want to be saved," both men listened intently to her words as she continued to speak.

"I can tell who is a sin and who is a virtue. I also thought that if I made a virtue love me, I could wash away the evil inside. Please...help me. I am not really a monster, I am a victim."

She kept her eyes closed as if waiting for a response. Hopefully he would help her, after all he was a virtue. A few moments had passed, and Sasuke's could not see any movement from Naruto. Finally Naruto stood up and smiled.

"Of course I will help you," both of their heads shot towards his direction. Sasuke was surprised and Hinata was about to burst with happiness. "I know what I need for this small problem. Stay here, I will be right back," and with that Naruto left to go backstage. Sasuke felt a wave of relief wash over him when hearing that Naruto would help. He smiled to himself, thinking what a good friend he was and so he also waited for Naruto to return.

A couple minutes passed as both Sasuke and Hinata waited in their same spots for Naruto to return. What was taking him so long. The more he thought about it the more he remembered...she had killed Naruto. That did not seem good.

Hinata quickly dodge a long blade from stabbing in the spot she was spitting a second ago. She flipped back a couple times to get some distance between her and Naruto. He was no longer smiling, and Sasuke, even though had been friends with Naruto for a long time, had never seen an expression like that on him before.

His eyes narrowed down dangerously at Hinata, as he pulled the double edge sword from the wooden stage. The first attack was apparently light since when pulling the sword out it pulled out the wood by most of its planks.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "I should have known. I was a bit too careless."

"Not careless enough," Naruto's voice was slightly different; more menacing. With a wave of his hand the wood and rock statues of large people began to creak and crack before finally stepping off their stools. Five statues about three times her size and one virtue against a sin. He muttered a religious phrase like the nurse she had fought too, "All the sinners of my people shall die by the sword, who say, 'Disaster shall not overtake or meet us.'" She rolled her eyes, thinking of how overly dramatic he was being at the moment.

The first wooden statue threw down his hand in order to crush her with a single blow. She flipped back but the third rock statue knocked her into the wall all the way in the back. Hinata fell to the ground and moan a bit. Naruto was definitely tougher than Ino.

The fourth rock statue threw his spear to where she had fallen, grazing the rows and columns of chairs and a bit of the ground off. She rolled away, but was not quick enough, forcing her to grasp the edge of the long whole of the second platform of seats. She tried to pull herself up before looking up to see the second wooden statue jump and causing the second floor to collapse from its weight.

She grabbed onto the nearest theatre curtain and held on tight, preventing herself from being swung off the curtain and in the air.

"Stop playing around and kill the devil's servant," he yelled and the others obliged, slowly getting closer to her. The Second wooden statue had gotten up from the collapsed floor. Hinata dropped down and cartwheel from a stone sword blow. She kept running and using the rows and columns of seats to slow them down, despite the lack of force they used to destroy it. A few times she was accidentally kicked into more rows of seats, each time she recovered before hitting the floor.

Their attempts to lift their weapons to attack was blocked by the ceiling, causing large chunks of the building to fall. She noticed luckily while trying to still dodge that a small portion of one of the third statue had fallen off from a piece of the ceiling. She had an idea.

They enclosed in on Hinata, quickly trying to make a hit, but even with their enormous strength and reasonable speed, but Hinata was agile enough to closely dodge their attacks.

The first wooden statue again used a simple attack, which was smashing her; she jumped and ran up its' arm, using his head as a flipping point onto another's head. The fourth rock statue raised it's malice and tried to swing at her, bashing the first statues wooden head and most of its body. One down, the third wooden statue tried to raise its sword but the ceiling was still in the way and began to collapse even more.

Finally the ceiling crumbled on top of the remaining statues, destroying them in the process. Hinata jumped onto the large pile of broken ceilings and statues. Her eyes narrowed at Naruto who clenched his fist.

"I should have done it myself. The ability to recreated human and animal shape inanimate objects does not get the job done," he rubbed his head in annoyance. He was given the title of a virtue yet had trouble eliminating a simple stupid girl; he took that back, he meant simple stupid sin. He refused to give the monster human traits no matter what she looked like or wanted to become.

"Not like you can do any better," she crossed her arms. She freaked out slightly when he was already too close to her, swinging his sword. She dodged backwards and tried to kick him in the stomach but he jumped.

"There is no place for you monsters anyway, so go back to hell because I refuse to help," Hinata clenched her teeth. Naruto laughed before stopping, looking at his surroundings and continued, "what the-," Sasuke did not see anything, before Naruto fell on the floor. "Let me go," he said, trying to pull with all his might whatever was holding him down. To Sasuke it just looked as if he was playing charades.

Naruto's eyes widen in terror as he continued to struggle from nothing. He began to scream, his body getting closer to the floor, before his head dropped face down on the wooden stage. Sasuke held his breath as he watched his friend die in front of him. Hinata on the other hand sighed sadly and turned around to walk away.

Sasuke was to focus on Hinata and neither of them saw Naruto's double blade sword nearly piercing her head. It only made a small cut on her cheek due to the fact that she luckily tilted her head. She cartwheeled away from him to avoid another quick attack.

"How did you-" she stated angrily, stomping her foot like a child would do.

"It took me to realize for a while that it was just an illusion. Sure it did feel real, but if that was your ace up your sleeve you will not last long against the virtues. Even if you kill me you still have six more to go."

"More like five," she smiled.

"What? How?," he looked taken back and the news he had heard.

"Easily like this," within a second she was up close to him, and pulled a knife on him. He blocked with his sword and aimed for her shoulder, and she blocked with her knife. He spun and kicked her, sending her flying into the pile of broken statues.

The second she got up he was already closed in and sent another kick towards the remaining rows of chairs. He kicked her knife off the ground to the side, and drew closer to her, picking her up and throwing her across the theatre. Her back collided with the stage floor near the hole that Naruto had made a from pulling his sword out.

Naruto's jump looked as if he flew all the way to where she was standing," it was fun while it lasted. However, I do not help anyone on the side of evil." He lifted his sword and swung downward, giving her almost no time to react. However, she managed to roll away and kick him into the hole, and give herself a few seconds of stalling. She speed and jumped for her knife and he pulled himself out and chased her.

His sword was only a centimeter away from her stomach, before backing up. He was gasping and coughing up his own blood from his throat. Hinata did not drop the knife for one moment while she watched him bleed to death.

He fell and crawled on the floor, trying to get away. Hinata looked up at the ceiling, and scooted away from him as a large rock fell on his head; bits of splattered blood running across her cheeks. She wiped the blood off and spat in his general direction.

"I am the sin of lust", Sasuke blushed a bit.

"I do not want to be a monster, I want to be human. Even when I tried to be good, I am easily overtaken by evil. So in the end I thought that if there was no hope why bother try changing what I am. I swear Sasuke, please believe me. You even felt it too! You felt an emotion that could be considered a sin. You even followed through of trying to kill me when I tried to kill you. You probably felt it all your life, right? I love my mother and my sister, and because of that sin I killed them. Sakura is just like us Sasuke, like you and me."

Sasuke bent down to comfort her, but in doing so she jumped on him, clinging around his waist and continued. "Please do not leave me, I truly do have feelings for you. I just cannot...express them. Please, I might not be able to love you but you can love me, right? Do you not love me?"

"...Yes..."

"Then also please, believe me when I say this; I cannot control myself when it comes to loving others. It does not mean a thing. It will only end horribly, and I do not want it to. Even if I cheat, whore myself out, and even kill, please do not leave me!" She buried her face into his chest. Was she serious, or was it another act? Still he never saw her cry, never like this.

If it was true, and he was nothing but a complete sin, he was sure which one he was.

Jealousy.

* * *

I fyou saw something weird about this chapter and the one before it is because I redid it a bit.


	8. Chapter 8

She was slowly beginning to stop crying, "two of the virtues are down. Naruto is a virtue I know for sure, and so is Ino. The problem is that sins will kill anyone, even their own kind, but not virtues they only come for us. We are on our own, and even if we tried to work together we end up trying to kill each other sooner or later. I-I do not want that."

"You will not leave me right?"

"No I promise I will not leave you."

Sakura was sitting on the cross that stood on the highest roof of the church. Watching the sky as it got darker; another storm probably. As a sin or virtue, each one was gifted with a ability, for Sakura it was her speed and strength.

She could bench press a building if she really wanted to. Her only problem was that she had a weak defense reaction, but what she lacked in defense made up in offense. She took no time in her attacks, making her she did not giver her opponents time to attack.

She was mostly wondering how Sasuke and Hinata were doing at the moment. She thought back to the fight with Sasuke and Hinata, and felt the wound on her side. Hinata was right about them, and about her.

No matter what happened in the end it would have been probably Sakura who killed her own parents, instead of her friend Hinata. She was grateful in a way, Hinata took the sin upon her to kill her parents instead of her, and for that she was grateful.

That's what made Hinata such a valuable friend, to take the burden from another friend. Even if she knew that Hinata could and would betray them when given the opportunity but Sakura would not even if it cost her life.

Besides, Sakura knew that even if Hinata did betray them, she meant well. Hinata turned into sin around the age of twelve, killing her mother and little sister in the process, convinced to blackmail her father with the destruction of his business, and ruin the lives of everyone in order to get what she wants.

Even worse, no one was really there to help her control it. Sasuke on the other hand became a psychologist and probably had himself treated with a bit of the evil. However, his efforts were in vain, because once you were a sin you were always a sin, no matter what. A few moments of thinking and she said to herself, "I wonder who else is going to die?"

A minute later she stood up and jumped from the tall church, "Two down, five to go. What a mess this is going to be."

_A woman with long and black, shoulder-length untamed hair wept bitterly in her hospital bed. A child that was once supposed to be in her arms, would never get to receive a mother's touch. One that would never get to hear its first name, much less open its eyes to see it's parents. _

_The nurses left the woman to cry to herself a bit longer, closing to door and giving the privacy she deserved. Not only was the child dead, but her faithful husband never got to know she was pregnant. Two things she loved most in the world, was taken from her hands. _

_She screamed her heart out, never hearing the door open and then closed. Only when she heard footsteps was when she stopped, seeing a young man, wearing circular glasses, and ash-grey hair in a ponytail. _

"_Hello Kurenai ," the white haired boy said to her, she blinked back more tears in confusion. This strange man, wearing robes of a priest, knew her name, and yet he was smiling while she suffered for her lost. She was not sure exactly what to say, her voice was ruff from all the crying she just barely finished with._

_ "I am sure you do not know who I am correct?," she nodded. "I have heard your suffering, and have come to save you my dear," this did not make her any less confused, why would she need saving, and from what?_

"_Save me?," she forced through her cracked voice._

"_Yes because you see...I am a virtue," he walked closer, scarring her a bit to back up as up as she could in her bed._

"_A virtue," she asked disbelievingly,"what do you mean," she watched him sigh, as if he was going to tell a long story. He stopped, in his tracks, not daring to get any closer to the frightened woman. Obviously he wanted to talk with her, nothing else that could be considered dangerous._

"_See... it began like this," he sat on her bed, placing his hand on her knee in comfort. "In the world of humans, there exists a balance of good verses evil. A never ending battle between, both sides, such as doing the right thing or doing the wrong thing. Humans are born a sin, but can become good by doing the right things in life, earning the right to go to heaven." He noticed she was still unsure what he meant, besides religion but continued, "Hell spawned a creation to unbalance chaos, the seven deadly sins."_

"_Because of these abominations, the heavens created the heavily virtues to exterminate them all. Unfortunately, we do not know who are the sins, just like we do not know who are the virtues."_

"_What makes you so sure you are a virtue," she asked skeptically._

"_They have visited me in my dreams, my dear. I have seen the signs and I know what I must do," he leapt forward, his hands tightly around her neck,"only when in danger do you truly know you are a virtue," she began to struggle to escape, "I am sure you are one of us, a virtue, and it's because of those sins you were not able to have the child. Being a gift of heaven, you duty was to kill them, nothing else. Give yourself to the virtue, and join us in the task of killing them for good," he let her go. She gasped for air, more tears streaming down her face._

"_You monster," she yelled, tossing and turning in her bed, her heading throbbing uncontrollably._

"_Do not fear I am no monster. I am here to save you from yourself. You humans are full of sin when first born, but luckily you are not the the trash in this world. A virtue is a wonderful thing," he preached calmly and happily, watching her throw the blanket over her head. She stopped moving, before slowly sitting up, still covered by her bed sheet._

"_You are...right. We are nothing but filth, us humans," she looked down at her own hands, "I married only after whoring myself out to him. Nothing but a filthy, disgusting, piece of trash. I have no place in heaven, might as well send me to hell, like sin."_

"_Do not weep, for you may atone for sinful ways," he stood up walking to the window. She leaned forward, desperation filled her eyes._

"_Please teach me," she wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling and a warm feeling spread through her body. The idea of being saved made her feel so...pure._

"_I cannot teach you my dear, but you can learn, and accept the fate you have been dealt your help along with the other virtues, we can finally rid the world one less of evil. Though I still have no hope for the world, humans are despicable, just like us."_

"_I will," she said in a sing-song voice, then stopped, "I never got your name, Father."_

"_The name is Kabuto."_

Sasuke fell asleep with Hinata against one of the gravestones, surrounded still by the fog. He could feel her waking up, shifting against his chest, and breathing hotly into his ear; he stirred awake. "Sasuuuuke," she purred, placing one hand against his cheek and traveling through his bangs. He could feel his own heart beat along with her own, slow, steady, and almost in sync. The puffiness in her face had disappeared from the nap, and her sadness was gone, now replaced with desire. A sharp pain entered his lower abdomen, forcing a gasp from his lips.

Hinata's body literally flew off Sasuke, shambling into multiple graves, before her heels stopped her from moving any farther; she licked the knife seductively in a crouch position. Sasuke was gasping, like a fish out of water, bringing himself up to stand straight, a bit of blood trailed out between his fingers on the wound.

"I looove you Sasuke," she purred so insanely, standing up also. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her, his head then suddenly aching so more pain than the wound. He could not think straight; it felt as if someone took away most of his conscious.

"No you do not," he muttered under his breath, a tinge of jealousy rising in his body. He could feel it, like when his parents paid more attention to Itachi than him. Like when Hinata used him to get to Naruto. "But I do," he muttered again under his breath, she did not hear either statement, only smiled at him. He raised his voice louder, "I should have killed you back there," watching her place her hands on her hips.

"Do not be naïve Sasuke. You would not dare, maybe not now, I can tell," maybe she was right. He often surprised himself in doing things he never expected himself to do, not even in a million years. "You must feel so special, being able to control your sin, huh? What makes you so god-damn-special, hm? Is it because you were treated early, figures. Still, even modern medicine ca not help you, ca not help us. We are doomed to hell. Here let me take you there," with a sudden burst of incredible strength she literally yanked the nearest gravestone, and the next thing he knew he dodge a flying grave going, if possible over hundred miles per hour.

In a split second from such a far distance, he already had her off the floor by her throat. He had a good grip to choke her, if she did not kick him back while in the air, flipping to the ground. "Let me play with your hair Sasuke," she motioned him to come closer, not dropping her knife for one second.

"Then you should come here then," he pulled out the wire, which still had the blood from the policeman on it, and though the wire was only for close combat somehow managed to expand an extra seven feet of wire, wrapping around her arm. His mind, numb and unable to comprehend how in the world they were able to fight like this, how he was able to use a simple wire and throw her over and straight deep the ground on the other side.

She grabbed the wire on her arm, yanking him all the way to her, aiming straight for his eyes. He dodged under, and tackled her to the ground. He was on top trying to press the knife into her throat, before his body sense something and reacted, both him and Hinata jumping from a chainsaw plowing into where they were a few seconds ago. Sakura crouched on the running chainsaw, emotionlessly jumping from and pulling the weapon from the ground. It looked like a three way battle.

"Stay out of this Sakura," Hinata teased so sweetly, wagging a finger at her, Sakura on the other hand did not budge for a second, nor did she look at either of them.

"Interfere, and I will kill you too," Sasuke glared, his body becoming heavy. Her first attack was at Hinata, spinning around to slice her in half; however, Hinata was prepared, and jumped using Sakura's head as a flipping point. Sakura rotated and aimed for her again, when she missed that time she rushed towards Sasuke. The wire actually kept her chainsaw at bay.

She pressed harder into the wire, but it would not cut so easily, she had to jump back from Hinata appearing behind her without warning, only managing a deep cut in her shoulder, which did hurt. She fell back, letting go of the chainsaw to grasp her bleeding shoulder, biting her lips from any screaming. Luckily for her, Hinata did not notice, due to the fact she was still trying to slice and dice Sasuke up.

"How about a kiss," Hinata flipped her hair back, giggling before evading more of an attempt at strangling her with the wire. He did not speak one word in response to her comment, his conscience lipping away the more he fought with her.

Sasuke was tossed onto the ground, fully regaining his conscience, and no longer wanting to fight her. She jumped on him, holding the knife above her head, aiming for his heart. His glare bore into her insane smile, receiving a wink from her. "You look sexy when I am trying to kill you. Do you know that?," her gentle voice returned, but her words were still as insane as she was.

She still had gotten no response, and Sakura was no longer holding the pain in her arm, but instead sitting on one of the larger graves, watching with a lack of emotions. Look like she was too lazy to continue attacking, Hinata's eyes shifted from Sakura back to Sasuke, as she thrust down the knife, he shut his eyes closed.

Was Sasuke dead already? It did not feel like it, for he was sure that he was should have felt a prick between his eyes at least. Instead, three drops of liquid fell on his cheek, and he looked up to see Hinata. She was crying over him, the knife on the ground beside him, as Sakura simply walked over to them. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "We should go, I'll treat you guys."

Hinata stared at her blinking back more tears, before nodding and lifting herself off of Sasuke, to which Sakura bent down and pulled him up. He did not budge after getting up.

"So...we really are sins," he did not want to believe it. The idea of all the good he had done in his life, being thrown away just because of what he was.

"Yes, we are. Jealousy, lust, and sloth," Sakura stated pointing to Sasuke first, Hinata second and herself last. "Doomed to create chaos and die by the hands of virtue, if not by our own hands. Humans ca not kill us, only they and ourselves can."

"We can never be happy. We can never go to heaven. We are evil."


	9. Chapter 9

_**"I-I w-want...everything". **_

_He could still hear the words so clearly, even after so many years of solitary confinement. A small cell, to hold him and his big crime. Cries, laughter, yells, and mostly insanity spread through the halls of the Secure Unit Hospital, specialized for the criminally insane. His body was sprawled out, facing his back to the rusted white bars in his white cell. He could hear the a few wards voices, drawing closer and closer to his prison; even at a distance he could understand the words they spoke._

_"Damn, he did not even his food from yesterday," the low male's voice grunted, commenting on the small pile of food in the corner, no longer edible, if it was even edible in the first place. The body on the floor did not budge an inch, it gave a chilling impression that he was dead._

_"Is he ok?," another voice called out, and as much as it sounded as if he cared, he was more worried about his job. These 'patients' were supposed to be treated like criminals, but also like the sick, which meant that having a dead body was a big no-no._

_"I do not care. Truthfully, if I was not getting paid for this job, I would let them rot. Bastard, they are messed up all of them. Especially this one," the other male tried to shush his friend from speaking any more in front of the body, despite its lack of movement. "What is he going to do, kill me? Not while I have the keys," the male on the floor could easily sense the guard getting as close as he could, the sound of dangling keys rattling against the bars. His eyes shifted but did not move still._

_"You are going to get us fired, dumb ass," the guard warned his friend and his teasing around. He bit his lip, the thought of all of the prisoners escaping and killing them in a horrible fashion, was something he built up with paranoia since he started working there._

_"We will be fine, if you keep your mouths shut," he snapped back, hooking the keys back to his belt. Neither of them, notice the body shift so slightly. "Anyway, I can see you are curious about the guy, right? Well, by what I heard he killed his family, and tried to burn himself and his little brother alive. Not to mention he was moved from one asylum to another, probably about ten times."_

_The man simply laughed, as his friend walked away, leaving him to continue his childish torment. The alone guard did not get to make one step away from the cell, a grip on his shirt pulled his face into the bars with enough force to knock him out. The male with black long hair, black eyes, and two cuts under his eyes pull the keys off the belt; from which he used to escape the cell. _

_He quickly dragged the man into his prison, exchanging clothes, and locking the man in the same place he was in. If he was right, the camera should have been angled away from his crime, giving him the opportunity to blend. He tipped the hat forward, hiding his face from other guards that passed by, looking for the safest exit._

_He managed to step foot in the middle of the middle of the building, designed for a prison but used as a asylum. Keeping calm, he made it through the double door leaving the hall of cells, entering a large hallway; the sound of the alarm caught him off guard._

_"We got an escapee, all guards search everywhere," a few men yelled running by him without so much of a second glance. It seemed as if the found the unconscious man, but apparently they did not realize he was wearing their uniform._

_"Look for someone wearing our uniform," he stood corrected, they know now. He did not make any unnecessary outburst, simply continuing his way through the hallway, passing more guards. They stopped to get a good look at him, and yelled._

_"We found him," he took no time is bursting into a run, knocking over anything light enough to quickly move but big enough to slow them down. He shoved down people who were in the way and not realizing what was happening. Bullets firing in his general direction, but not a single one had hit due to his speed. _

_Hallway after hallway, he busted through the first pair of double doors, leading to the entrance and office room; more guards with guns speed in through other doors. He slid under and across the room, as they began to fire, often hitting each other with their own weapons. Ramming passed the doors, into the large forest, on an island._

_His legs carried him far through the woods, distancing between him and everyone else. Faint sounds of dogs barking in the background, as he continued sprinting in the woods, unsure where to run to. He was pretty much running in the dark, was not sure where he was, and unsure where he was going._

_ He skidded to a halt, and quietly hid among the thickest tree, a few more guards ran past in the woods, not noticing that they literally ran passed him. They were setting the last of the boat in a hurry, if the prisoner, or 'patient', tried to escape on board the ship._

_The guards now had to abandon their ship to stop the forest fire, that had 'spontaneously' appeared. Only one person he managed to get a clean kill on the boat, turning the key, and working the gears already. So all he needed to do was driving the boat, sending it into full throttle. It was too late to stop the boat, he was already getting farther and farther away from the island._

_ A guard from below deck, had made its way up, aiming the gun to his head. A clear shot, and the prisoner limped to the ground. The man took slow steps near the body, knowing he should have been dead by now, due to the small bullet wound between his eyes._

_He felt the man's pulse, he was dead alright, and shifting the body away from the wheel he took over, getting ready to turn the boat around. The sound of the engine roaring and the calling of his men that the prisoner was silenced, kept him from noticing the body rising up._

_ Only after the man finished reporting the patience death, did he die from his head being twisted in a 180. The prisoner, slowed down the boat, just enough to toss the body in the water, before returning the boat back to his course, speeding up. Unsure of where he was, he knew where he wanted to go._

_"Sasuke my dear brother. Itachi is coming home," he smiled._

"Well now that we got that out of our system. I am so bored right now. I feel in the mood to shop, and while I am at it, I am probably getting something to eat too. What about you Sakura. You hungry?," Hinata laughed and stretched her arms and legs. Sakura nodded and yanked the chainsaw out of the ground, throwing it back in her large bag

Sasuke pulled himself up from the floor, and shook his head in a disappointed manner. How could they just brush it off like that? Did their lives mean nothing too them, they almost betrayed each other and now they were acting as if it never happened.

"How can you let it slid just like that," he said bring their attention to him. Hinata simply shook her head.

"It comes with the sin," she said.

"Are not you afraid that you will be betrayed again. Or that one of us will kill you when you least expect it," he tried to throw some sense into her head.

"That is why I never let my guard down. Besides," her smile disappeared, "let me be perfectly clear about this. I do not care what happens to you guys, all I care about is becoming normal. I will kill anyone who gets in my way."

The Sasuke remembered, Detective Dean was supposedly trying to figure out her case. If Hinata ever found out that she was being looked into she would probably torture him to death.

He needed to get the detective off the case as soon as possible, even if it had meant that Sasuke would have to lie or force him away from the case, he would do it. He needed to at least mention it to Hinata, there was no way he could keep a secret that big from her.

"Something wrong Dr. Uchiha" Sakura asked.

"Nothing ,but also Hinata there is something I need to tell you," he watched as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What is it Sasuke," he should have hated her. He should have told the cop what she had done, what they had done. It should not have mattered if he went to jail for being an accomplice, yet all he could think about was her.

"I had a detective...before I found out... he is still," he could not put the words together. He had the gut wrenching feeling that if he told she would hate him. The idea made him sick. He should not care yet he still did. He still cared about her.

"I know. I knew about the detective the whole time" his eyes widen in horror. Was that a good thing? The whole time he thought he was being careful, and all it had done was made him look stupid. She had not said anything about the detective to him. Did it mean that she was not mad? Was she waiting for him to mention it? He felt like an idiot for thinking he was careless or forgetful but the whole time she knew and had said nothing.

"You knew the whole time," Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger, but she only smiled.

"Did you really think I was that stupid to not see that coming from a mile away. I am insulted."

"So he does not know anything," he asked, his breathing becoming a bit shorter. He was a bit afraid that out of curiosity that the detective might have followed him, when he was killing the policeman. Did she convince him to give up the case?

"Nope nothing at all," he let out a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness."

"Yep, because I killed him after he informed you about Sakura."

"What?"

"Did you really think I was going to let him put two and two together easily? Besides sooner or later he was about to figure it out, unlike you which I had to spell it out," she laughed at Sasuke. Sasuke was worried about her and she was laughing at him.

"And you do not feel bad?"

"Why should I? I made it clear that I would kill anyone who got in my way. Anyway, I am hungry so are you coming or not," she changed the subject with ease.

He stared at the ground in anger,"...no...I have some things I need to do."

Hinata shrugged and smiled, "ok. That is fine. We will be at the mall if you decide to meet up with us later." He was not sure if he wanted to see them at all anymore, and left a few moments after they had left. Instead of going home to work like he usually would do, he headed straight to the nearest place that sold alcohol. He had never been in a bar before.

He thought that if he was drunk then it would distract him from working, but for today it would not hurt. He had a thought that even with everything that had happened, he would not have the chance in the future to continue drinking.

"New here?" the bartender asked.

"Yeah."

"Buy your own drinks?"

"Never had a drop."

"Where did you come from a rock?"

"Seattle"

"We are in Seattle."

"I know."

"Never had a drink huh? Something must have taken a toll on you then."

"You could say that."

"I have been working here all my life and I have heard pretty much everything, even some weird ones," the bartender sighed. If only he had heard Sasuke's story, it would have taken the cake on all the weird stories he probably have heard.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course most of them simply love and sob stories.I guess it comes with being a bartender. Wanna talk about it."

"Not much of a person who tells their feelings."

"The reason many people still come here. Besides talking about it might make you feel a bit better."

"I am a psychologist, so I pretty much know what will make me feel better."

"Yet you are here?"

"I would not expect to see me here anymore."

"I would not hold my breath then," the man smiled at Sasuke. He smiled back. "It is almost always raining."

"Might as well be always," he got up to leave, before he realized he was already on his fifth drink. He did not even remember ordering any. Sasuke pulled out his wallet, but the bartender shook his head no.

"No point, besides I probably would not see you again. So it's on the house," Sasuke lifted his hand in thanks and left. He walked through the light rain with his hands in his pockets. Whatever he had drunk was slowly taking an effect on him. It made a bit of sense since he never got drunk before.

He passed a small electronics shop during his walk and slowed down to hear the news through the glass. His eyes twitched as they mentioned their recent dark adventures.

"Through the past week or so, strange yet tragic events have occurred; the destruction of a theatre, graveyard, and multiple murders of a policeman, a young doctor, a detective, and three nurses. As forensics say that there might be a connection with these unusual and not o mention suspiciously recent occurrences. The-" he continued to walk away from the multiple television displayed.

He did not want to think about the chances of them getting caught. What if they found the slightest evidence that they were somehow involved, whether or not they actually committed it.

He was a mess and did not know what to do anymore. He felt as if he was falling in a bottomless hole, and could no longer see the light. He murdered a cop, assisted two criminals, left an innocent man in prison, and fell in love with a manipulating bitch who cared about no one but herself. How in the world could her own best friend find nothing offensive about it?

They were both insane, and so was he.

* * *

Most of it seems familiar? Yeah, I redited the story a bit. Chapter 6 is still trying to fix itself. I removed the song and added more important context so if chapter 7 seems as if it started out random it's because of chapter 6 not updating yet. I changed the title and summary. I used the first one to only draw people in.


	10. Chapter 10

His focus went in and out as he continued to walk through the streets and eventually he came upon a church. It took a few moments of trying to focus before he realized what is was a scoffed. Heaven, hell, demons and angels, he never believed in such supernatural nonsense. In fact he hardly believed in what he had seen the past few days.

So why he was allowing himself to walk around the building a couple of times before actually entering he was not sure. Never in his life had he been to church, but the place was beautiful he would give it that. The design, the spacing, and atmosphere was calm and peaceful, but it was also a bit awkward. It felt slightly like an interrogation room but nicely decorated.

He stood there unsure of what to really expect. He was not sure if he was allowed to sit down or what specifically. The only person he could see was a woman with long blonde curly hair. She dressed completely in black, and was kneeling on the formal.

Sasuke's face scrunched up a bit in disgust since he was not a fan of kneeling on floors, or doing anything that required getting his clothes dirty. He did not care how many times they cleaned the floor, he would never do such a thing.

At the moment, however, he had felt a bit weird to just be standing there without a real reason and decided to sit next to the woman. The closer he got to her the more he noticed how beautiful she actually was.

Why could not he have fallen for a woman such as herself than an evil temptress such as Hinata. It took a few seconds before she looked up at him. He tensed up in embarrassment as he had realized the awkwardness they were both in.

"May I help you," her voice was lovely as her physical features, yet it had no effect on him like it did when Hinata spoke. The woman's voice was soft like Hinata but what made it different was her pronunciations. She sounded mature and wise beyond her years, a voice of a mother figure.

"I am new to church," he was sure of what to say. He watched as she sat into the chair next to him.

"So I guess you are a recent convert," a small smile escaped her red lips.

"Not exactly," he said and her smile turned sad.

"Lost and confused I guess," her smiled returned. She was probably hoping he had some faith in the religion, and luckily for her he noticed.

"I am actually...," he paused for a moment, before continuing, "I guess you come once a week right?"

"Yes, I do, but I am thinking about coming every day," she looked towards the front of the room. His widen slightly in surprise.

"I did not even think you were even allowed to come every day," he always thought that they close on weekdays.

"No, otherwise it would be pointless."

"Church has a point," he asked stupidly. Her eyes sharpened like daggers at him and he threw his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, I grew up pretty much atheist," he tried to show her an apologetic smile.

"Yes church has a point. It is not supposed to solve people's problems, but to comfort those in need, to help and advise those who go through the worst of times. People who have lost hope and could never find it through society. A place for peace of mind. A place to spread the word of the Lord and devote ourself to our God," she was convincing him up until the last part.

"Why not talk to a psychologist or someone about their problems?" he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Everyone has their own problems to deal with. If you cannot deal with your problems how can you deal with someone else? Besides, sometimes what people need is faith. Whether they believe in a God or not. I cannot force someone to believe what I believe but I do know that there are things in the world that are more black and white than shades of grey."

"What do you consider black and white."

"Day and night," he laughed when she said that. "Murder," he was silent.

"There are no shades of grey for murder?"

"You can say it was in self-defense, or they were mentally sick, or it was an accident, but to sum it all up it was still murder," his stomach felt sick. However, it was probably mostly the alcohol still in his system. He wondered if she could smell it on his breath.

"Really?" was all he could say.

"I understand that murder is not always considered evil, since the intent lessens the crime in our system...but it does not completely justify it. Accident or intentional it is still murder. Still I know that it does not mean that they are evil if they do committed such as sin," the tone in her voice when she had said sin' had sent shivers up his spine. He was not sure if it was her voice or the fact he was considered as sin.

"Do you believe some things are beyond our control," he asked.

"That... I do not know. I would talk to the priest about it. You can speak with him in the confession box. They are obliged not to speak your past sins," she pointed him towards one of the wooden doors.

"Thank you, oh I also never got your name," he said turning around, only to notice she was gone. That should have been impossible to disappear so quickly, however with the past week or so he had already seen some immense stuff.

He stood up, and could still feel the alcohol in his system. It did not affect him when he was talking with her, but then again he was sitting with her most of the time. The box was small and dark, which make him a bit uncomfortable. It was not too bad, it was clean and neat.

"Anyone here? I was suggested to come to speak my past sins," he asked through the small window. It was silent for a moment before he finally had gotten a response.

"Speak child, for I am here. What are your sins," Sasuke could not get a good look at the man on the other side. For all he knew, it could have been a cop listening in. He did not want to give anything specific so he rephrased his words.

"I have committed a sin," he sighed.

"What sin would that be?"

"A sin for being myself," he was not sure how he was going to explain it without giving some info.

"I do not understand what you mean," his voice was calm and comforting at the same time.

"I have fallen in love with...a monster. Ever since she came into my life, it has literally fallen apart. I tried to push her away form my mind, but not only does she mentally have a grasp on me but literally also. She is leading me in a world of darkness, and I can not do anything about it. "

"You are saying she is the cause of your sins right?"

"Yes. She even speaks nonsense."

"How is that?"

"She claims us as...sin," he finally said exasperated. He could not be any more direct. There was no way a cop could understand what he meant as sin. Still it had worried him that the priest had said nothing a few moments after he had mentioned it.

Was the priest ok? "Um Pries-" he was sent out of the confession box from an explosion. It sent him crashing into the marbled blessing water. He was covered in bits and pieces of crushed rocks and wet from the water still pouring from his head.

He shook his head a bit, trying to shake off the adrenaline rush and the blurriness from still being drunk. He was not even sure of what just happened. He was not sure what had happened to the priest.

Sure enough came out of Sasuke's booth unharmed, with arms wide open. An insane smile on the priest's face, which did not look good.

"What the-" he tried to speak and stand but slipped in the water, still struggling.

"I never thought I would see a sin finally. You disgusting piece of shit," what kind of priest was he?

"I thought-" and the priest laughed. His laughter echoed throughout the church.

"You thought that confessing the sins that you are that would could be saved?," with a throw of his hand towards Sasuke direction the baptizing water blew under him and sent straight into the ceiling. He took no time to hesitate and with a motion towards the ceiling blew that portion up and sent Sasuke flying into the floor.

"What...are you?"

"Not what my dear freak. Who. I am priest Kabuto Yakushi. I protect these pathetic excuses for mankind. Created by heaven to eliminate the seven deadly sins, with of course the help of the six other virtues."

"Some angel you are."

"What a wondrous gift it would be if that was true. No you demonic curse, I am a virtue, which means I am human just purer than humanity."

"Before or after you attacked me."

"True, I may have been a bit rash, but can you blame me? Millions of people could die if I left you alive."

"You are over exaggerating."

"If I was I would not have been given such an honorary task to destroy you sins. Ah, no do not get up.. It is a waste of time." Sasuke tried to get up and fell down and sighed.

"All I wanted to do was led people down the right path. Regardless of religion or beliefs. Devoting all my time and health to ensuring my patients overcome their sorrows, fears, and regrets. All the work I had done was thrown away the moment I met her. Ever since I met the sin of lust."

Sasuke could not stop talking since he knew he was going to die. He might as well had let it out and continued, "I wanted so badly to kill her yet I could not. I-"

"Oh, you hate her that much?" he looked up at the priest. He still did not like his creepy smile. "I can not remove your sin, but I can offer you a better salvation than spending the rest of eternity in hell."

"Yeah right, sure you can," Sasuke looked away, trying to face the priest as he had bent down to his level.

"I can. All you need to do is help me kill off the sins. You would be saving millions of lives." He quoted a religious phrase, "We know that God does not listen to sinners, but if anyone is a worshiper of God and does his will, God listens to him."

"Sounds as if you are saying that the end justifies the means."

"That is exactly what I mean," he stood up with enough enthusiasm that it had looked like as if Sasuke was the only person who finally understood him. "I new you were smart um..."

"Dr. Uchiha. A psychologist at the developmental clinic."

"Ah yes. A wonderful place, by what I had heard before. Either way think about it, you atone for your sins by sacrificing yourself for a greater good."

"More like sacrificing others."

"Ah, but the heavens will be the judges for their punishments. Not us. Besides...is it not a sacrifice to commit a sin to stop another sin."

"Now you are being hypocritical."

"Yes, but unlike most of you. I always atone," Sasuke felt a bit weird when the priest started to unbutton his top. What the hell was he doing. His eyes widen in shock as he looked at the long scars on his back; some were still a bit fresh.

"I have punished myself for even my own sins. I am not pure, but I can now say that I am no longer disgusting."

"Are we not going to far," the priest sighed with disappointment as he button his shirt back up.

"The people who truly go to far are the sins. They do not trust you. Your so called friends. Once they have what they want they will remove you."

"What is that they want exactly?" he did not trust the priest. The Kabuto guy was all over the place, similar to Hinata.

"Why like any sin does, chaos. They do not realize it...unless they do, which I would not be surprised. It is only a matter of time before they lose control. Nothing can save them."

"The same with me, right?"

The priest turned around and began to walk off, "I can only offer you salvation. I cannot cure you. Hopefully you will think about my offer." Sasuke finally let go of his guard and fell unconscious.

Luckily he awoke a few moments before the cops and news crew had arrived, giving him time to escape and look for Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

I know you are wondering why I gave out this chapter so quick. Well the previous chapter had mostly my previous old chapter, so since I am going to try and continue with this story I thought it would be fair to give you a fresh new chapter. Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Sakura and Hinata had left the mall a while ago and were already walking to anywhere they felt like at the moment. They did not care, they technically had all the time in the world and no one could really stop them. Sakura's eyes were sharp like her scowl, seeing how some boys eyed Hinata.

Hinata on the other hand did not care if they stared at her or not. Lust was a sin for desire...for passion, and technically one target at a time.

She would fall in love...sort of and then kill. However, what most people did not know it was a bit of hate too.

To hate someone with enough passion could easily measure the same passion of love. Again it was the passion that she felt and the desire to kill was what made her dangerous.

Sakura stopped as they past the closed gate of the old amusement park. It had been closed down for months and surprisingly did not look as if it was touched ever since. No vandalism no left, and no to take it down. In fact they could hardly tell if anyone was still inside, due to the immense fog that usually surrounded it.

Without warning Sakura jumped over the fence before disappearing in the fog.

"Sakura? What the heck is wrong with you?" Hinata yelled in an annoyed tone. However, as she got no response, she flipped over the fence and chased after her. The place was eery, small signs that pointed that someone had been there.

Wrappings, can of empty food, large chunks in building like a shark took a bite from it. She could hardly see anything else except the closer objects.

It took her a while before she spotted Sakura, who had pulled the chainsaw from her bag and was watching something.

"What are you looking at anyway," Hinata asked getting closer to Sakura. She pointed to a whole under the carnival booths, and when she knelt down to get a closer look she saw a large guy cowering underneath. Smears of food over his shirt and face.

Hinata gasped in surprise and smiled, throwing her hand out to him for a shake. "I knew we would find another one. Actually that was a lot quicker than I expect. Hello there my name is Hinata and this is my friend Sakura. What is your name?"

It took a while for Sasuke to find Sakura and Hinata. He was lucky enough to spot Hinata flipping over to the amusement park, otherwise he would have not of been able to find them. Sasuke was curious on what the hell they were doing, and thought it was best to follow. He caught up to spot Hinata and Sakura having a conversation with the chubby man.

The large guy's shaking gaze went from her and to her hand, fear echoed into his eyes. However Hinata did not expect his jaw to increase to the size of a door, and almost swallow her whole. The guy was kicked back by Sakura before he even though about trying to close his jaw. Sakura yanked the cord to her chainsaw.

"Touch her and I will gut you like a stuff animal, you fat fuck," Sakura's voice was venomous and her eyes narrowed. The fat man shook his head no, still shaking and crawled pathetically out of his hole.

"I-i a-am s-so h-hungry," he said.

"I do not know why? It looks like you have been eating everything," Sakura motioned to the human skull that rolled out.

"Im always hungry. Grew up...poor, no food, parents dead, still was hungry. Stole, ate, kill. So alone. So hungry...go away." He rambled on mostly to himself.

Sasuke felt a small wave of pity for the guy, he was slightly a sucker for sob stories. He pretty much grew up without parents and had to resort to a life of crime. The poor guy had to go as bad as cannibalism. He had a hunch Hinata considered him a sin, one with a eating problem.

"Well that was pathetic. So much for negotiations. We might as well kill him. I do not want someone around that I ca not control. Unless you can?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger; Hinata was being unreasonable.

The big guy had to go with his instinct which was to eat. Sasuke would not be as sympathetic since it seemed as if he ate people but in these particular circumstance he really felt bad for the guy.

"If you think we should kill him I will do it," how heartless could they be. He had to do something otherwise Hinata might hurt him...or even worse he might eat Hinata.

"Wait," Sasuke yelled running up to them.

"There you are Sasuke. Where were you?" Hinata asked.

"I saw what happened. Please, do not kill the poor guy. He has been through a lot."

"He tried to eat Hinata," Sakura glared at him. "I was not going to stand there and do nothing."

"Besides I can not have him joining us if I can not control him. He could eat us in our very sleep."

"You could kill us in our very sleep too," she narrowed her eyes. He was proving a god point but she was being a bit stubborn.

"I have my control. Besides if I can not keep him from acting out and blowing my cover then all of this will be pointless. We would get arrested, and pretty much be sent to death."

"Yeah control. That is why you kill everyone who stands in your way," her fingers and teeth clenched together.

"Fine, but if things go wrong you will take the blame for everything. It also means that neither of us will go to jail with you." He smiled at her terms and nodded slightly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity," what happened to your clothes."

"I got into a fight," he slightly lied. He just did not say with who, they would freak. His eyes narrowed when Hinata rolled her eyes with much amusement.

"Pretty sad for a sin. I can not wait for them to execute you for all our crimes, even more when you realize that you can not control him." He ignored them and ran to look for the chubby man, finding him on top of the fun house; pretty impressive for a fat man.

"Come down. We are not going to hurt you," he felt his body tense slightly. He did not want them saying anything stupid or cruel.

The man shook his head,"n-no. S-still hu-ngry. G-o-o...away. I-I am e-evil," he cried and burying his hands in his face.

"No you are not. You are not evil. We are the same. All of us. We can help you."

"N-n-o!" he yelled, his face was completely red from the crying. Sasuke clench his teeth. He needed to convince him somehow. Sasuke did not see Hinata's eyes narrowing, nor did he see her nod to Sakura.

"I got it," she stated to Hinata, but Sasuke did not realize who he was talking to.

"What do mean?," he turned and fell back. Sakura speed right past him with her chainsaw and jumped in the air. The fat man fell on his back in horror as her sped her chainsaw straight at him. His jaw stretched wide to engulf her and she flipped to cut his head.

"Hey stop," Sasuke yelled and was about to run to stop them, but Hinata stood in front of him.

"Do not interfere...or else," her voice was low and serious, unlike her cheerful yet evil tone she usually spoke in.

The man looked as if he was hyperventilating, and narrowed his eyes. Sakura's eye twitched as he began to cough up something like an animal would do, then took a step back as a machine gun pointed straight at her from still in his own mouth. He began to fire at her as her chainsaw was luckily placed in front of her, throwing her in the air.

"Well they are not kidding about becoming what you eat," Sakura stated flatly, landing on her feet on the building across from him. The machine returned back inside his body and was replaced with a grenade launcher.

Her eyes widen and she speed towards him, giving him no time to aim. The grenade launcher set fire when she rammed into his stomach. Sasuke jumped and pushed Hinata out of the way. Both of them still watching the battle.

Sakura swung her chainsaw and aimed again for his face, he bite her chainsaw, holding the blades from moving with his large size changing teeth. Every time he tried to take a bigger bite she forced the chainsaw closer. So instead he spun faster and faster with his mouth and let go with enough speed to send her flying to the top of the ferris wheel.

"Why does not she block or dodge? She is about be eaten," he asked nervously and Hinata laughed.

"Sakura has a lousy defense. Hence the sin of sloth, but ironically what she lacks in defense makes up in speed and strength. Watch."

"Lacks in defense?..." he thought about when Hinata managed to cut Sakura during their three way fight in the cemetery. He imagined that if she was not sloth then he and Hinata would probably have been dead. Sure Hinata had her illusion ability thing, but it did not help her much during the second fight.

Sakura stood up, and began to wobble from the cart, trying not to fall. The whole ferris wheel began to shake. The male literally took a huge bite out of the ferris wheel steel holder. The wheel was slowly collapsing. Hinata grabbed Sasuke by the arm and had him run with her as the large ferris wheel fell towards their general direction. Building were demolished in the process, while Sasuke and Hinata managed to throw themselves only a few feet away from the ferris wheel ride.

The dirt and floating debris clouded any vision the two had of the fight between Sakura and the chubby man. When it cleared a few moments after the battle, the chubby was literally wrapped up in strong steel to where he could not bite it off. Sakura simply lean her foot on where he laid and thrusted the chainsaw upon her shoulder.

They swore they could a small twitch on her lips, they knew she wanted to smile.

"Alright I will join," he finally calmed down. His crying had stopped, and so was his attempt at eating them...at least for the moment. Sasuke spun around to gape at Hinata. He actually thought they were going to kill him. He smiled at her but she did not notice.

"I do not care If you had joined or not. It was Dr. Uchiha who wanted to help you not me." She flipped her hair and began to walk off, soon followed by Sakura. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. Of course, all she cared about was herself. He turned around to see the large man up close to him. He seemed awkward and did not look straight at him,

"Thank...you..." he said embarrassed.

"It's fine. I am Dr. Uchiha by the way, and yours?"

"I am Choji...Akimichi."

"_The people who truly go to far are the sins. They do not trust you. Your so called friends. Once they have what they want they will remove you," _he thought back to what the priest had said. Could this poor guy who had to fend for himself be as evil as Hinata and Sakura.

* * *

Yeah the chapter seems a bit short. Mostly because of the dialogue and action. Yeah! Choji is here too!


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke awoke in a flash, sweat pouring down his face; another dream about his brother. Why could he not get over it. Traumatic yes but he could not face the rest of his life waking up in fear.

He had no specialties in dreams and their meanings, and he definitely was not going to buy a dream dictionary just to explain the obvious.

However, he could not remember the dream anyway, all he knew was that it had his brother pretty much written all over it; the bastard. He hated him so much that he would not mind going to jail for the death of his insane brother.

Itachi Uchiha, his older brother who not only had their parents full attention but everything he did was better. School, sports, competition, and, though Sasuke may claim that he did not care too much, majority of the female population attention.

He had always lived in his brother's shadow and in the end it was not Sasuke who went crazy but his own goddamn brother. He killed their parents out of greed. To Sasuke he could not remember if Itachi had always been greedy or not, but he could care less.

Sasuke headed down stairs and nearly tripped over himself as he passed the Kitchen.

"What the hell are you three doing in my house?!" he yelled at Hinata, Sakura and Choji who where laying in the living room. Hinata and Choji were the only ones who looked in his general direction, Sakura just ignored him.

"Did not you get the text I just sent you," Hinata clicked her phone and looked up back at him.

"What the hell is going on? Sakura stop raiding through my stuff," he clenched his hands as Sakura dropped a box full of pictures.

"Well since it is obvious that you did not I might as well explain it to you myself. It seems as if someone had burned down our home, both mine and Sakura's," Hinata giggled with glee. Sasuke's eyes widen.

"What? Who did that?"

"I wonder who?" Sakura had come back from the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches. She rolled her eyes as they rested on Hinata. Sasuke's eye twitched like crazy.

"Y-you b-burn down your own house and your friend's too!? What is wrong with you? And now you expect me to allow you in my own private house without hesitation."

"I do not like evidence lying around," she continued to smile as she took two sandwiches from Sakura's plate, giving one to Choji.

"Thank you," Choji said before swallowing it in one whole.

"You are welcome, but I would chew and take my time. You know that way you wo not actually need to constantly feed on everything."

"Oh... ok," his face brightened up at the well suggested and not to mention obvious advice. Sakura shook her head, knowing that he was not the brightest.

"You ca not just destroy everything you ca not control. People do not do that."

"That is how they get caught."

"Burning everything does not destroy evidence, it only gets forensics even more interested in our case."

"Well then maybe you should have told me that before I actually did," she sighed so sweetly.

"It's ok though. It is not like they can kill us."

"No, but they can lock us up for the rest of our lives."

"Dr. Uchiha is right Hinata. You should have let him known first before doing that," Sasuke was shocked. Sakura was actually on his side for once. He wanted to a dance but held down the temptation.

"I know... I do not know what has gotten into me," she threw her face into the pillow, "I am usually not that careless, but now I am getting worse and worse and I do not mean worse as in evil worse. I mean unthinking worse. More intention less thought."

"Um...Dr. Uchiha," his gaze turn towards Choji who held another sandwich in his hand. He finally looked better presentable, clean shaven and not demonic hungry. Choji held out the sandwich towards Sasuke. "I just wanted to say...thanks...for saving me. I know you did not have to but... I really appreciated it. I mean, no one has ever done that for me, not even my parents. You are a really good man, and do not believe for one second that you are considered a sin...if that stuff was true."

Sasuke smiled and patted the guy's back, "thanks. I appreciate it." Then Sasuke turned his glare back at the other two. "As for you two."

"Yes?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Do not you think that you should go back to school at least? I know I can not force you since I know you can easily overpower me, but I really think you should consider continuing your education. Hinata, you had straight A's I saw that. Do not throw your life away like that."

She just laughed,"oh the irony."

"Look even if you do remove yourself as sin, it would not be so easy to relive your life as normal. You will end up resorting back to crime. Your father did everything he could to ensure that you had the basic knowledge, so finish high school at least." She looked down, deep in thought.

"I...will think about it," her tone was calm and somewhat sincere. He sighed, unsure if he actually managed to convince her or if she was just messing with him, but he did he best at the moment. He could always bring the subject back later if necessary.

"I am fine with-" she laughed again.

"I can not believe you fell for that!"

"Hinata I think-" Sakura tried to respond but was silence with a glare from Hinata.

"I will let you understand something, even if I remove myself from sin I can not take back what I have done. I can not go back to a normal life, or any life for that matter. I can not receive forgiveness for those I have killed in the process to obtain my cruel ambitions. Even if I tried to go to school or finish the rest of it, it will not work. Society is pretty much made to where I can not do anything without the government system knowing what I eat for breakfast. I go back to school, they find out, connect me to the murders and end up in prison for the rest of my hellish life. School is no longer important to me now. My new goal...is to kill all the seven virtues, and with no one to become virtue I will take their place. No longer will I fear of going to hell once I die. I will be pure."

Sasuke bit his lip in anger; the bitch. Everything he had done for her and in the end all she cared about was herself. Nothing was good enough for her.

"_I have punished myself for even my own sins. I am not pure, but I can now say that I am no longer disgusting," _more of the priest's own words had reached Sasuke thoughts. The more he thought about what he had said the more convinced that he was right. So far nothing she had said proved Mr. Yakushi wrong.

The first thing that popped up when the television was turned on was the news about the church," forensics had spent all day yesterday analyzing any sign of evidence on the destruction of the church. Many people of the church are outraged and are thinking about suing the city if they do not find who committed such an act." If only they knew that is was the priest who did it.

"I smell virtue all over," Sakura stated her gaze peeking towards Sasuke's general direction. His heart began to beat faster. Did she know? How could they anyway, the chances of them knowing would have been slim. Otherwise the priest would know that they were being watched, but they would have also probably taken the chance to kill off a virtue. Maybe they were expecting him to them, and if so he was not.

"Really? Are you sure?," Hinata asked a bit surprised. If they knew, Hinata was more convincing with the dumb act. Sasuke stayed quiet.

"I am sure of it...right Sasuke?" His heart began to beat faster yet he made sure he was calm when answering.

"If you really think so then...yeah I agree."

"Huh," Hinata said in slight disbelief and leaned in her seat," I would have never of thought that a virtue would allow something as pure and religious as a church be completely destroyed, much less destroy it themselves."

"Maybe it is another sin," Choji suggested while sitting in the most proper yet awkward. Manner. Sasuke's breathing was heavy. Everything they said sounded as if they were trying to suggest something to Sasuke... to make a point.

"That sounds something like a sin would do. I can hardly believe that a virtue would destroy their own holy grounds. It has to be another sin, probably someone we can convince to join our team," Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise and his gut wrenching feeling disappeared.

"You are actually going to find the other three sins?" Sasuke said disbelievingly. He felt a bit more calm now that he knew Hinata did not realize what had actually happened. She did not know anything; no one did besides him and the priest.

"Well, since we already have another sin at our side," Hinata gestured towards Choji, who looked as if he was a bit embarrassed. "I thought it would be better if we had all the sins join us. Think about it still, it will make the job of hunting virtues ten times easier. I mean lets face it, there is no way we can fight all the virtues with only the four of us. It was hard enough to kill two of them."

"Then what about the other sins, we can not even along without trying to kill each other. The idea of seven sins working together to kill the virtues? Most of us would turn against the other in least expectance. There is no way we can keep track of three more, much less ourselves. Hinata, you of all people can not even control yourself from destroying us." Sakura sighed, trying to explain to Hinata.

"So what is the big deal? Virtues can work together so why can not sin? We just need to keep control of ourselves just enough to kill the virtues. Anyway I am going to get some beauty sleep so do not bother me," Hinata stretched and yawned before heading up the stairs.

"Wait a minute you have been in my house the whole night? Without sleep? You can not control yourself if you are tired Hinata."

"I can handle myself well enough thank you very much," Hinata said and was out of sight, leaving the others downstairs in awkward silence.

"How many beds do you have?" Sakura asked.

"Just the one since I usually live alone," Choji got up and started walking for the front door. However Sasuke stopped him when he asked, "where are you going Choji?"

"O-oh, I-i am just going for a-a walk."

"Are not you tired? I thought you guys were up all last night?"

"Yes,well...I do not sleep."

"You need sleep. Everyone does."

"I have not been able to sleep since I was turned into a sin," his statement shocked Sasuke.

"What how long ago was that?"

"I-i guess a few years ago. I g-grew up living with negligent p-parents so I usually stole food from the stores or trash. During my old t-teen years did my parents die of drug o-overdose and I had to relocate my living space. I turned into sin about maybe...three years ago and ever since I never s-slept again. I am not t-tired or a-anything."

"Are not you concerned about not sleeping."

"N-not r-really. It is n-not like I do not h-ave the time or anything. I j-just can not."

"...fine, but... be careful...and please do not eat anyone," Sasuke pleaded.

"I w-will be fine... I usually h-hang out in secluded places...like the carnival."

"Speaking of the carnival, look what is on for today's television," Sakura had already had the TV on during Sasuke's and Choji's conversation. The hometown news was broadcasting through air of the destruction of the closed carnival.

"We are here live in air broadcasting what looks like a major disaster on Seattle's old carnival. Too obscure to be natural but extremely unusual to be human made. Police say that they highly doubt it is a terrorist attack since the carnival has been closed down for over ten years. No fingerprints, or any sign of evidence that could give the investigation team a lead. The residents of Seattle are complaining and stressing over the idea that the city may no longer be safe to live in. The murders that the investigation team think may be connected with the building disasters are not what is terrifying the citizens of Seattle, but the possible outcomes that could follow the city's destruction.-"

Sakura turned off the television, "it could have been a lot worse."

Choji felt nothing but guilt in his stomach as he turned to rush out the door. Sasuke had no time to react nor did he move anyway. Sasuke sighed as he faced Sakura angrily,"did you really have to show that."

"I thought it would have been better if he did not go anywhere near there."

* * *

Poor Choji. Dang Hinata, you bad! I bet your dad is not going to be happy if he does get out of jail. Read and Review


	13. Chapter 13

Choji had no where really to walk to. All of his quiet places where gone, but he did not want to be anywhere near them. Sasuke was too nice for his own good and Choji felt that if he stayed any longer he would hurt him. Of all the sins he could he he had to become one that involved eating.

He never understood the Hinata or Sakura girl or why Sasuke hung out with those two. They were only bad news, but then again so was he. He stared at the sidewalk not really trying to go anywhere specific, he just wanted to be alone. Sasuke's house was nice, or at least nicer than anything he has ever stepped foot in.

Choji was always on the street alone, even when living with his parents Choji had to search for food on his own. He resorted to stealing anything he could get his hands on, but Sasuke did not have to steal anything.

Sasuke had money, he lived a good decent life, besides the girls controlling everything. He did not need someone like a Choji ruining it anymore than it was already ruined.

A soft voice drifted through the wind past his ear; singing. A melody that soothed his very soul, but he had no idea where it was coming from. He could probably follow it, but did he really want to? The delicate song that rang through his ears tranced him towards the source.

He felt the need to follow the sound and so he did, turning around and going the opposite way he came from. He could still the voice in the same low pitch after a while of walking. He head no idea if he was getting closer or not, or even if it was in his own head.

Whatever the song was, it drove his feet to continue walking.

Finally after a while did the soft voice get somewhat louder, up to a almost destroyed church. No one else was around, no cops or anyone else that could see him walk under the yellow tape and inside the remaining church.

The voice finally stopped and he heard nothing but a small cry instead. A woman kneeling on the steps of the altar, crying with her head down on the marble floor. He knew he should not get so close to her but he hated leaving a woman crying alone.

Besides, it just was not safe for her to be alone in an unstable building; she could get herself killed.

"Are you ok ma'am? Are you hurt," he asked getting a bit closer, but not enough to creep her out.

"No I am not ok," the beautiful woman lifted her head yet did not face him.

"What is wrong?" he tried to bend down but could not do a well enough job due to his weight. What could have made this poor woman upset.

"You are still alive," she finally turned around, letting out a scream, transparent waves sent Choji across the remains of the building. He groaned as he rolled on his stomach to pick himself up. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Ugh, my head hurts," he grasped his head and closed his eyes trying to think straight. His mind felt as if it was slipping away, ever since he became sin it happened so often that he knew when it did happened nothing ever good came from it.

"I am sure it does deary but do not fear for you will not be alive much longer," she stood up and began to walk towards him. Instead of Choji getting up to fight back he ran, yet she merely kept walking. He tried to get away from the lady as far as possible, huffing and puffing like crazy.

His body and especially his stomach was aching so much from all the running and exercise, making it hard to breathe.

He looked back to see if she was there and automatically began to slow down when he could not see her anymore, before finally stopping. He rested the palms of his hands on his knees and took deep and long breathes in and out.

She must have been a virtue that the crazy lady Hinata and her emotionless friend Sakura were talking about.

His vision became blurry as he tried to stay away, still tired and exhausted from all the running. He collapsed on the nearest green bench in front of him, hoping it would prevent him from cracking his skull or breaking his knees in the process of the fall. His head was dizzy as he tried to keep his open; a soft chuckle did the trick.

The crazy yet beautiful lady flew down with wings of an angel not far from him. His conscience began to slip away and soon could no longer produce a thought in response. He dropped completely to the floor before finally standing up.

"Give up sir. It will only take but a moment of your time and life," she placed her hands on her chest over her heart and smiled. Choji did not reply even if he wanted to, which at that point he would have wanted to do exactly that.

He wanted to know why they would do that and why he does what he does. If had any control he would not want to hurt anyone, and if he had any control at the moment he would explain it to her also.

Without thinking his mouth opened wide and a long rope shot out and wrapped around her arms, trying to pull her in to be eaten.

"I guess it will be the hard way," she sighed and yanked the rope sending him flying towards her, his mouth widen to her height to scope her up but she sent a wavelength of her owns high pitch screams to send him flying backwards.

The rope was sucked right back up to his own mouth and instead was replaced with a crossbow. The crossbow began to fire multiple arrows in her direction, and she flew up. One arrow had hit her wing but did not hit any vital spots were her wings' muscles would be at.

Her eyes widen and then narrowed back towards his direction. He no longer showed expression when attacking her. His mind was completely gone, no longer trying to fight back for control or sanity.

If he killed her he would probably end up going on a killing and all you can eat buffet on everything.

She let out another high pitch scream but instead of it becoming forceful wavelengths was merely a sonic tune that sent him a piercing headache. He fell onto his knees and crouched on the ground with his hands pressing against his ears.

He tried as hard as he could to keep her high pitch scream, as his ears began to feel a bit moist.

A minute later she stopped and he let go of his ears. Looking down at his hands to see large trails of blood, a bit falling down his white large t-shirt.

His expression still did not change. His chubby fingers wiped the blood on his dark jean pants before lifting them to his ear, trailing the blood that was still leaking out. His vision began to once again blur in and out without reacting to it.

He collapsed to the side and breathed heavily. Kurenai, flew a foot above the ground in front of him, wondering what to do with him.

She thought about it for a moment and snapped her fingers when an idea popped into her head. Kurenai dropped to the ground only to pull him up and carry him by under his arms when she lifted off the ground.

Strangely enough he was not as heavy as she expected him to be considering how large he was. She took off with his unconscious body, and flew off as the day slowly began to turn from grey to dark.

Choji opened his eyes but could not see anything but the blurriness of the lights in a dark scenery background. All he could assume, if he could process a thought, was that it was nighttime.

He blinked a few times unresponsive nor quick to react about the fight he had with the beautiful lady. His body was numb and his stomach was hungry as usual.

He did not budge even a little, not that he could anyway, it felt as if his lower body was paralyzed along with his voice. A trail of blood from his ear traveled down his face; he could not hear, unless there the area was just simply quiet.

His vision became less blurry and he was able to visualize the lights as city lights from a high point; he was lying on the top of the space needle at night.

The beautiful woman came into his view as she knelt down in front of him. She was speaking about something with a smile but he just was not able to understand what she said.

He had a hunch that she knew it too but only decided to keep talking, often turning her gaze back towards the night sky.

She sat beside his lying and unmoving body as she looked out into the dark distance before with one hand she slightly pushed him.

His body shifted at first very slowly and still slowly began to move towards the edge of the space needle. He could see everything that was happening but simply could not respond, the only real thought on his mind was the feeling of hunger in his stomach.

He fell, and all the small lights in front and below him speed up, before he hit the wet floor between an alleyway behind a dumpster.

Kurenai formed a prayer in graces and stood up.

"Let sinners be consumed from the earth, and let the wicked be no more! Bless the LORD, O my soul! Praise the LORD!"

The wind picked up as the rain began to fall lightly. She would have stayed there a bit longer if the rain would not ruin her feathered wings. However, she still could stay there are put away her wings in the back. It was a wonderful day for the virtues, a sin was dead.

It was worth staying up there and celebrate; in fact the city should celebrate along with her, but she did not want many of citizens missing work so for a generous gift she would sing for them.

So she sang.

The people down below and far could hear the soft voice of Kurenai, many stopping what they were doing. The cars and traffic calm down and everything began to fall asleep.

People turned off their dangerous electronics and tools before laying on the floor and falling asleep.

She sang and sang until she knew the sun would come up.

* * *

Yeah, Kurenai is a virtue. Hinata is a Sin. Ironic in a way. Not saying Kurenai should be a sin but...yeah. The falling from the space needl is scary!


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke had no idea how he and his patient fell asleep till morning, in fact he should have been completely rested instead. All he could remember was a soft voice singing, and the moment it was gone was when he woke up.

He apologized to his patient and sent him off with another day to come in. Luckily he was fine with that and felt as if he had a good night sleep with dreams of wonder. Sasuke laughed and waved him off.

When Sasuke got home however, he was surprised to see the other two girls but not Choji. Where was he? Did he not come back from his walk, or did he just happened to be out on another walk?

"Hinata, Sakura, where is Choji? Has he come back at all," he placed his file and suitcase next to the door before closing it behind him. They yawned and stretched as if they had just woken up as well.

"Not sure, if he did come back it was probably when we happened to have fallen asleep. I do not even remember seeing him since his last walk," Sakura said. She got up and left to go probably clean herself up. Hinata on the other hand simply sat up and began to think to herself.

"It is strange though...I can not have him wandering out in the city being a threat and all. Choji seems to be very obedient to you as well Sasuke," Sasuke frowned at her comment.

"He is a human being Hinata not an animal."

"Yes he is. In fact we are all animals and not considered human, but besides the point he is very fond of you. It makes me doubt that he would not come back unless the circumstances prevented him from doing so."

"You act as if something has happened to him," Sasuke was beginning to worry about Choji. The guy was good, a bit rusty, mislead, and insecure but good nonetheless.

"That is exactly what I am saying. Choji is like a lost puppy with a new owner, he will not hesitate to leave but if he likes you will come back anyway."

"He is probably dead then," Sakura came downstairs wearing one of his robes still wet.

"Please tell me you have extra clothes and be careful the steps are made of glass so it is very slippery when wet. I do not want to call an ambulance and have them come over to see a naked and bleeding underage teenage girl in my house. Especially in a house owned by a psychologist; it is not a good sign for me."

"I will as soon as you buy it for me."

"Are you going to give me money?"

"No, but I know you are going to buy it anyway. Your job depends on it."

"I could easily go to the cops."

"You could have gone to the cops before you actually murder one. Besides who is going to believe that we are sins with supernatural abilities and such created to cause chaos and misery among the people of society."

"Lets focus here- Sasuke, Sakura is probably right. I also think Choji is dead," he stared disappointed at the ground, nothing to say in reaction. "So it means the virtues are closer than we know. We need to draw ourself out to them without them killing us on target. We do not know exactly what we are up against," Sasuke held his breath.

He knew what they were up against, and it was not good news, but he did not want to tell them. Not simply because he hated them, but he did not want to be a traitor. Especially since he still thought about what the priest had said.

"Oh, Dr. Uchiha I think you will need a new bed. I accidentally cut it with my chainsaw," Sakura said. Sasuke almost tripped over his feet.

"What!? You destroyed my bed! How could you this is not-"

"Will both of you just shut up," Hinata yelled and both were quiet, "the only way to stay alive is to destroy the virtues and the best way to do that is to find the rest of the sins. Or do I have to do this alone," no one answered but the house phone did ring. He was silent as he went to go pick it up, he did not say one word as he listened in on the other line. They could only see his expression go from anger to terror.

He hung up the phone without so much of a reply and said," he is back."

"Who is back," Sakura asked curiously.

"Me," all three turned around to see a male, similar to Sasuke's physical built, but taller, and wearing the clothes of a warden officer. His dark hair with jagged cut layers, that really gave him a extremely appealing look, at least to Hinata and Sakura he was.

In a single moment, even faster than even Hinata and Sakura could expect, Sasuke had leapt toward his brother with obvious intent.

His brother smoothly and swiftly spun and kicked him straight into Sakura, brushing back his hair in a calm fashion. He leaned against the door entrance of Sasuke's house, glancing at a shocked looking Hinata.

However, he did not expect the her expression of shock was more of a love struck moment. Similar to the one she felt for Sasuke's friend, Naruto. He smirked at her, thinking that she was scared, but made no specific mention or comment to it.

"Hello beautiful. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am Sasuke's older brother," she placed her hands on her hips, smiling at him.

"Nice to meet you I am Hinata Hyuga. I did not even know Sasuke had a brother," she lied. She knew for a while, but playing stranger and getting an introduction would not hurt though. Sasuke stood up seeing the smile on her face and looked back at Itachi. His anger once again returned and once again tried to attack his brother.

Instead of kicking he dodge easily his attack and twisted his arm, kicking him outside,"wow you are pretty pathetic. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Of course, I was stupid then and will not make the same mistake like before."

"Now please do not touch my property, much less destroy it," Itachi turned behind him to Hinata still smiling. Sasuke growled annoyed at Hinata for calling him not only property but 'it' also.

"I am sorry but this is a family matter. If I were you I would stay out of this and mind your own business," his attitude was rude but the tone was still pleasant. She frowned.

"I do not think so. Anything that involves him involves me too. If you do not like it take it up with me personally," he sighed as he elbowed his younger brother and sent him into the tree close by. "I still need him in one piece and even if he cannot fight worth shit I do find his occupation useful."

"Very well then beautif- I mean Hinata. If you want to play like that I do not mind. It does mean though that I also must kill you too," he laughed. She rolled her eyes in response, typical for someone such as himself.

"Sure and how do you think you will do that," he laughed once again. If only she knew his unique gift he developed while in the asylum. The poor young girl did not know what she was getting into and neither did his brother. He should accept death and make it easier for the both of them.

"Of course by burning you," he smiled and his eyes widen with insanity as he snapped his fingers. She fell back as flames roared high in front of her and the door, before slowly creeping its way around the frame and began burning the rest of the house.

"Hinata! Sakura!" Sasuke yelled realizing what his brother had done. He got up to get closer to the house but froze after a few steps; Itachi simply stepped back away from his younger brother. Sasuke could not move as his mind flashed back to his parents' death.

_The flames danced in rhythm around the whole building, in their different sizes. It was slowly devouring the place slowly, enjoying its collapsing moments, though quickly eliminated the small and flammable objects, such as clothes, picture, food, and... people. The smoke block any sign of an exit, suffocating him, entrapping him in kitchen-like hell. _

He could still feel the pain he had felt back then especially in his scar on the back of his left calf leg.

_Sasuke could not run anywhere with a dagger of wood piercing his back leg, at most he could out crawled him by five feet before Itachi could catch up with him, just enough to get him about... now where. _

He wanted to save them, he needed to save them, but could not budge an inch. His brother Itachi took no opportunity to kill him off, for he knew what was happening to Sasuke.

_Being the child he was, he cried, and whined and drooled out blood, before shouting out the main question in a climax moment, "why?!" _

_Itachi looked as if he was in his own set of pain, clutching his head and chest, he said with his gaze directed on everything else but Sasuke's pitiful face, "I-I w-want". _

_He wanted what?_

"_Everything"._

"E-verything," he turned to face his brother still standing there; still looking at him with that insane smile.

"Everything," his brother quietly responded but Sasuke heard either way. His mind slipped away quicker than he could control himself. To Itachi surprise finally Sasuke was only a mere inch away from him, and his fist sending him into the ground and across a few lawns too.

He bursted sitting up, laughing like a maniac.

"I thought I was special. However, you will always be second best little brother and I will prove it by killing you like I did with your little whore," that also pissed Sasuke off. Again he was a few inches away from Itachi, but Itachi was prepare the second time.

Sasuke had to pull back his attack and dodge the flames Itachi sent in the spot Sasuke left a split second ago. Sasuke knew he might not have some unique ability like Hinata or Sakura, and he knew he never would have the courage to even kill his asshole of a brother if it was not for the corruption of the sin tempting him.

His house was almost covered in flames and he had not seen Hinata nor Sakura at all since he had been fighting one on one with his older brother Itachi. There was no way Hinata could have been killed off so easily, she killed two virtues already on her own.

He could only hope that she would be alright on her own, but then again she also had Sakura to risk her life for Hinata.

"I had wished ever since that moment to meet you face to face once again so I could exact my revenge on you. I hated you even before the murder of our parents and now hate you even more now. You always ruin everything for me, so why don't you do me a favor and die finally!"

The flames began to arise and consume the living room and everything else. Sakura jumped from the stairs holding the chainsaw, her gaze quickly looking around room for Hinata. The flames from the ceiling sent chunks falling and surprisingly blocking an attack from Hinata, who flipped backwards away.

"It feels nice in here does it not?" Hinata chuckled, referring to the heat.

"Too hot for me," Sakura stated. She wanted to get Hinata out of the house before they both burned but the fire between them both and the fact that Hinata went psycho mode prevented Sakura from doing so, and since Sakura could not block attacks she had to think of something quick. "We should probably get out of here."

"Sure, but only after you are dead," Hinata began to jump from one spot to another, frowning a bit after realizing she was not able to get any closer to her. Sakura was lucky on the other hand and even with standing there the fire did not reach her yet, but as it got closer she stuck the chainsaw into the ground and sat on her weapon.

Sakura could only think of attacking her to get her out of the house but that meant it would take some damage to her if she went through the fire. Still trying to think of a idea Hinata had finally managed to get close enough to Sakura and jumped at her with a kick. Sakura flew backwards all the way to the other room and out.

Hinata pulled out Sakura's chainsaw and skipped outside and threw the chainsaw at her feet. She pulled out the chainsaw before dropping it from the force of Sasuke falling into her.

They both crashed and broke the fences and sat up to see Itachi and Hinata walking side by side. She leaned against him sighing in awe as Sasuke glared at them both.

"I guess you would not hesitate to betray us. Even your own friend Sakura," she laughed as Itachi slipped his hand around her shoulder pulling him closer.

"I told you I will do whatever it takes to remove this sin... but it does not mean that I can not have a little fun. Your brother Itachi is a real looker I will tell you that. No wonder you are jealous. Taller, better-looking, stronger I could go on but what is the point of pointing out the obvious facts. The main purpose of me going with him is that he will not hesitate to kill for me nor with me."

"You made a great choice for a girlfriend," Itachi chuckled. As neighbors came out of their house to see the commotion they bursted on fire with a snap of Itachi fingers. Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger, wanting to desperately to be able to kill him. It was hard to ignore the screams of the neighbors he was familiar with, and looked away upset.

"I do not feel for her that way. I am a psychologist and she is a young girl."

"One about to reach the age of adulthood," Hinata giggled at Itachi's response. She rolled her eyes, and turned her gaze to the firetruck pulling up. They rushed out to help stop the fire but Itachi spun around and set the place where they stood on fire.

All but one began to burn to death which it seemed as if Hinata had something to do with it. He made a call to the police before collapsing unconscious.

"Lets set the world on fire," Hinata began to pull Itachi by the hand, "the police will come and simply assume Dr. Uchiha as a suspect." Sasuke nor Sakura move to attack.

Sakura could not defend and Sasuke did not have any ability to fight off two insane people. It was really pissing him off to feel so weak.


	15. Chapter 15

They literally walked off, as more sirens in the distance began to get closer. Sasuke stood and helped Sakura up from the ground, pulling them away from the crime scene. They could hear the screams and yells of the lucky neighbors that came out a few seconds later.

The fire had spread from Sasuke's house to the houses beside it.

Commotion was beginning to rise and Sasuke and Sakura got as far away as possible for the moment, just until they could think of a plan.

So they did not see the ambulance the firetrucks and police cars hustled as fast as possible to put out the fire that was spreading faster than it was being put out.

"We need to think of something. How do we stop my mentally insane brother who can create fire and Hinata who can create illusions. It is like we are shit out of luck," they made their way quickly down the street.

"There is nothing we can do. If anything all we can do is wait until she is thinking clearly, or until she gets what she wants" Sasuke stood in front of her angry.

"How can you just stand there and say that? She and my fucking brother are going to rampage the whole god damn city. All those innocent people could- I mean will die! I am not going to sit here and wait for her to control herself."

"Then what do you propose, hm? You are useless and so am I. I am not going to kill or even hurt Hinata, cause if so I refuse. I will let the whole city burn if that means Hinata is happy," she glared back.

"Alright so what happens if Hinata and my older brother Itachi do burn the whole city? Itachi is evil, he got what he wanted and ended up wanting more. Then he killed and destroyed everything he had which means once he gets what he wants he will just want more and kill her."

"Alright then what can we do. Unless you know someone who is a sin with an ability to maybe create water we are out of luck. I could fight and kill but I will not be able to stop if one of them manages to find an opening to attack," a loud explosion from far off in the distance interrupts them.

They could see the smoke from the heart of the city which means that Itachi and Hinata were already working.

"Not good. We need to think of something and think of it quick. You are pretty good at noticing things since you have been sin longer than me," they began to speed up as they ran towards the source of the smoke.

"The only thing I notice was the obvious fact that he could not burn people spontaneously but actual flammable things such as wood, grass. The fireman were too slow and caught on fire, we on the other hand reacted."

"Yeah that is no help, but it will probably have to do," he grunted.

The screams filled the city as buildings began crumble and crash sending more buildings to topple. Cars were being abandon closer to the center since it took to long to drive out. People scream and firetrucks scattered the cities, trying to do as much help as they could.

Cops spent trying to evacuate the residents of the hundreds and hundreds of surviving residents in buildings. Ambulances could only give help to those who could be saved at the moment, the building were no longer a safe place to send the injured.

Itachi and Hinata were laughing together on one of the tall glass buildings, laughing. Hinata lead her back against his own for support as the deaths of all those people assumed her.

"Oh this is so much fun Itachi. Is it not beautiful?" She held on his arm, holding his close to her as possible.

"Not as beautiful as you," he comment back lifting her chin to him.

"I have something for you darling, my love."

"Really? I did not expect that, especially so soon. Are you sure it was not really for Sasuke."

"I do not have any feelings for Sasuke even if I wanted to. One victim at a time, so close you eyes," she placed her hand on his check and slightly pulled him in.

"One victim at a time? A little whore are you not? How do you know when to look for another," he closed his eyes, expecting her to actually kiss him.

"When they are dead of course," his eyes shot open as he was pushed from the edge of the building and fell. She jumped along with him.

She flipped and kicked him in mid-air into the glass of the building. Itachi rolled along the whole floor of a generic box office level, shards of glass cutting a bit.

"Fuck, I did not expect that to happened," he admitted with a painful smile as she smiled back. She pulled out her knife, and placed her other hand on her hip. She flipped her hair flirtatiously

"Do not get me wrong. As a matter of fact I have fallen in love with you... a bit too much though, and just more than enough to have the desire to kill you."

"I guess Sasuke is lucky. You probably hate him."

"No, I do not hate him. It is not the love that kills but the passion and desire. Love and hate are equals between the two. My heart beat for you so much that the thought of anyone, male or female being so closed to you kills even me," with a flick of his fingers he the room began to become on fire.

However, due to the fact it was a office building it was equipped with multiple water system, washing away his flames.

"You had this whole thing planned did you now?"

"Yep, as much as I love you. I will not allow you to ruin my plans of removing myself as sin, and burning the whole city and killing thousands of innocent people does nothing but prevent it. I will kill anyone who tries to interfere with my goals, and you... are," she attacked and Itachi began to force himself to speed up when it came to dodging her attacks.

He could tell she was having every intent to kill him without hesitating.

"What I do not get is how my killing people and destroying a city stops your goals," he laughed and waited for and answer as he tried to quickly hide behind a box office desk. He still got no response as she came in view and tried to attack.

"What no answer? Please enlighten me on how my goals interferes with your own and maybe I will stop," he jumped and dodge.

The dawn water system still did not stop raining. On the other hand Hinata did cease attacks for a few seconds, obviously thinking before continuing to attack.

"I do not need to explain anything to you," she smiled.

"Do not need to or can not," he laughed insanely as she frowned and stopped. He lifted an eyebrow curious on what she was about to do.

" Alright you asked for this," she disappeared behind a door, but he saw and again laughed.

"What are you doing? You know I saw you right? Unless you want me to come for you," he kept laughing and his laughter soon began to die down as he got no response. His amused face did not leave after the laughter stopped. Ever since he became a sin, and especially ever since he was sentenced to the asylum on the island far away from his hometown he hardly ever stopped smiling. Sure, it was not permanent, but he smiled most of the time; very insane and creepy at the same time.

"Now, now do not be shy," he said when she still would not response. He entered in the room she hide behind and instead of another office it was...his home. His smile was actually gone in a split second before returning but more nervous than crazy. It looked exactly like the living room of his home before he had killed his parents and burned literally everything..except the money; he was pretty greedy on that. His heart was speeding up, since it was very hard to see in the dark, and the only light was the actual lighting at struck outside in the dark.

His guard was on high alert as he moved quietly and slowly through the house. He could burn it simply but... did not.

"Something wrong, my love, my Itachi," her voice echoed throughout the house, and he glared around.

"Just missing seeing your face. I did not know you knew what my house looked like," he smiled

"I see a lot of things people do not, and create... I sometimes see the real people for who they are. It was a trick that my friend Sakura taught me."

"Your friend that you tried to kill," he already realized that it was just an illusion, but he still needed to get out quick before she killed him.

"Sakura is a good friend, and so is Sasuke."

"I thought it was Dr. Uchiha."

"I was just screwing around with you."

"Just like any normal whore would," he laughed and she frowned. He was getting to her and they both knew it. "There is only one slight problem with what you said," he stood up already knowing what to do.

"Oh and what, if I may ask, is that," she asked leaning on one hip behind Itachi. Her knife in her hands ready to strike. He spun around gripping her throat and forcing her to drop her weapon in surprised.

He kicked it away as he got closer to the nearest broken windows of the now normal office. The screams were still continuing, but then again it was a really big city.

"You cannot see everything," he chuckled to himself. "I know this sounds cliché but..any last words?" The water had stopped and with another snap of his fingers another fire began.

"Stay away from my friend Hinata," Sakura kicked him out the window. All three began to fall at a height, as humongous chunk of a higher building fell off and was falling closer to their rate.

"Sakura use the chainsaw," Hinata yelled. Sakura yanked the chain as the huge building piece fell almost on top of them. Hinata flew behind Sakura as she literally cut the building in half. Itachi was blocked by half of the building and could not get near the two girls.

"Grab on to me," Sakura yelled and Hinata wrapped her arms quickly around her waist, and Sakura once again pulled the chain, flying closer to the nearest building. She thrusted her chainsaw inside in order to use it to slow them down from falling.

Itachi was knocked down a few times from the force of building pieces and the buildings itself before hitting the ground. Luckily, the most it did was hurt like hell and sent him unconscious. The girls tumbled safely but bruised a lot more when making contact with everything before the ground. Sasuke ran to the girls to make sure they where all right.

_He had only been there for a week at the most and then out of nowhere everyone was forced to leave the city due to the large fire. The streets and highways were crowded with honking cars, screaming and terrified people, and bits and pieces of trash and destruction._

_He had come to Seattle in order to get a interview for a job there but now not only would he have no interview but would have to go back to his old job in California. However, that was not on his mind nor his main concern at the moment, what with the whole city being on fire._

_His emotionless reaction at first finally had become a feeling. A burst of mixed feelings had rushed throughout his whole body and it was almost too much to handle._

_He had never experienced so much strong emotions before, and especially not at once. When he was growing up with his parents in California, they were such fanatic about so much random things. It was to the point where they literally did not want him expressing emotions or having fun._

_He spent his whole life being home schooled in order to prevent enjoying the little and large things in life. When it came to getting a degree, they actually thought that being a chemist was the few boring and well paying jobs one could do for a living._

_In a way they were right, but also they were wrong. Though they might have gotten to lack majority of feelings they could never stop him from finding a hobby or something enjoyable._

_Though being a scientist never held his interest in the slightest, what did hold it was the testing on animals. The range from testing drugs to dissecting them while they were still alive, despite supposed to being dead in the first place._

_It was like the toxins and chemicals he spent so much around, similar to when people get addicted to a drug he was addicted to animal abuse. It was the only arousal and emotional experience he could feel in his body and mind._

_He felt no remorse for the animal abuse he conducted on his experiments. How could he when it was the only enjoyable feeling he had ever felt. He often wondered what it was like to be afraid to feel as if was going to die any moment. Where his mind would flash with last minute remorse, guilt and regret._

_Maybe one day he would, and if it did happen the last thing on his mind would be his untouched pet; a border collie puppy, which he left with a co-worker back home. No, he still had no feeling for the creature, technically sad._

_However, seeing everything, seeing the city in such trouble did give him feeling. A new one besides enjoyment from animal cruelty._

_It was terrifying. The idea of an actual city being on fire, and he could see the dark grey smoke in his rear view mirror as he was beginning to get a safe distance away. He might have been somewhat at a safe distance but his heart was beating rapidly at the thought of being being anywhere near there._

_How could a whole city just catch on fire? Where where the fireman when it first started and how did it escalate so quickly to where they needed the citizens to evacuate?_

_The police did not even know where and how it happened._

_He would hate the be the person who could have caused such havoc. Whoever had done this would definitely be put in the electric chair, no trail. His head was throbbing from all the honking and unnecessary comments from other drivers, they needed to know when to calm down and shut the hell up._

_The drivers should be counting their blessings that they were not in the city anymore. Then he remembered that he had left all his files, computer and work back at the hotel. Yeah right, as if he would go back._

_He probably would though but knew better of it, his work was important but not that important, or at least compared to his life._

_A song appeared from nowhere in his head and at first he thought it was the radio and tried to turn it off but realized it was not from his car. It did not sound as if it was in his head because not only could he not recognize the song itself but the words to the song._

_Nevertheless the music was beautiful and so was the voice singing it. It could have been from the distance since the voice was too soft, but who would be singing at a time like this?_

_The voice stopped and was replaced with loud screaming from behind his mini-van. Literally people and cars flew past his window and bursted into flames when the cars landed on impact. Blood and bodies appeared and cars began to blow all around him._

_So like any rational person would do and instead of trying to drive away in a death trap, he unbuckled his belt and left his keys in his car as he ran out, tripping and falling in the process. He could always get another car, it was not worth the effort to try to save it, much less put it in park._

_He began to run in the distance and turned his head to see a transparent yet visible patterns of rings, similar to wavelengths, sending the cars actually flying. It was remarkable, but at the same time absurd , terrifying, also not worth finding out what was going on._

_Run now, ask later. He did not turn his head around when he was still running and painfully rain into something or someone. He fell backwards and looked up to see a priest smiling down at him._

_Pretending to act as if he could not hear the cries and screams or innocent people, much less flinch at the explosions in the background._

_"There you are sir. I have been looking for you for a while now." he knelt down in front of the fallen man in the white coat. He looked at the priest as if he was completely crazy._

_He did not know this priest yet acted as if he knew him without any hints of past meetings. It was not even the crazy part. In fact the craziest part was the woman who dropped gently from the skies with actual wings on her back. Wings of an angel._

_Did he die? Was he dead and they came to pick him up. As disappointing as it was to live a short and boring life he was happy that he was going to a better place. He would rather have died and gone to heaven than gone to hell._

_Speaking of dying, his mind was racing to remember a sign that he was killed. Any pain from maybe the fire, or did he get to die painlessly?_

_"To think I had to blow up so many cars to get you out," the beautiful woman said to him with a small smile._

_His joy became horror as he realized he was not dead, but she had caused the deaths and explosions of the cars. What the hell were they? Supernatural monsters by the looks of it but that was insane as they were._

_There was no such thing as monsters, or were there? Damn, he felt a bit guilty for making fun of all the scientist who believed in that crap. Guess they were right, and now he was going to die, for real this time._

_"I am priest Yakushi Kabuto and this is my lovely assistant Kurenai __Yuhi. __We are virtues of heaven, and we have come to you because you are one of us," now this monster was talking crazy._

_First of all since when did virtues kill, and second he was no virtue much less a killer. Sure he worked with materials that were considered harmful to humans but he would never kill a person. An animal on the other hand... but the more he felt the rush of emotions he could also feel remorse, and guilt._

_He would smile if he was not terrified currently at the moment. It felt so good to feel his heart racing, a bit disturbing but good nonetheless._

_"I cannot believe he is a virtue. Are you sure father," she looked from the priest and back to the scientist on the floor._

_"Of course. I am never wrong. I can just feel the virtue wanting to break free of his evil nature as human," ok he may had been wrong to kill the animals but he was not really that evil._

_He knew deep down if he did not feel enjoyment for the abuse he definitely would never had done it. Besides, he still had his limits. For instance, he would never harm a human or do anything specifically illegal besides the animal cruelty. One thing for sure, he was not going to tell the priest that he killed animals for fun._

_"If you say so father... Sir, it is an honor to meet you as a virtue of composure, forgive me if I seemed to have doubted you at first," she changed quickly from distrusting to totally trusting and politeness._

_They were still crazy to him, more like crazier. Him as a virtue of composure, it obviously had to be a trick and trap. Maybe he was in California, they often had a lot of hollywood stunts and devices to fool anyone; not to mention all the shows where they embarrass multiple people with hidden cameras and convincing actors._

_Should he play along?_

_It could be worth a shot, either way he was going to look stupid on television, so he might as well play along to a certain extent._

_"Uh... thank you...your welcome," he did not know how to respond exactly._

_The people dying in the background where convincing too. In fact it really looked like fire and it looked like if they were really dying., but the more he changed his gazed form the priest to the screaming victims the more he could see the fake effects._

_T__he blood was faked the body looked as if they were still breathing, the destroyed cars had a few unidentifiable objects that could have been considered detonating gadgets._

_"Tell me my child... what is your name and occupation if I may ask," the priest held out his hand for the man to grasp. Yet he did nothing but stare between the both of them for the past few moments._

_He rubbed his white silky-hair and tilted his head in confusion, "M-my name? I-it is Hidan I am a chemist, why?" He earned a chuckle from the priest. It actually sent a small shiver down his spine, before losing all the wonderful emotions he felt not to long ago._

_The priest did not respond to his short question but began to quote a religious phrase, "Though a sinner does evil a hundred times and prolongs his life, yet I know that it will be well with those who fear God, because they fear before him."_

_…To be continued..._

* * *

This is honestly the last chapter I had made before posting them What I had been doing was posting chapter little by little when I had gotten enough reviews to post. Now I will have to start writing again from this chapter and story. REVIEW PLZ

What? Hinata did not have an explanation on how Itachi was interfering with her plans? Maybe she... nah I can't tell you that!


End file.
